Ranger's Resolve
by TristanMB
Summary: The destiny of a certain, Arc lies in the shadows his past torments him and, his future is uncertain. What fate lies ahead? Jaune Arc is it glory or ruin? RangerAU Some of the RWBY cast are genderbended. A/N: Ch: 1 to 3 are updated and rewritten. Ch: 9 will be released around July 3 to 8.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon

"Control is a power over something.

Yet for a lone soul he controlled an empty husk and

that has yet to be filled."

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon

Up in the sky an airship was heading for its destination, Beacon Academy.

Aboard the ship are young and aspiring hunters-in-training from all over Remnant and combat academies. Some people in the airship were rich, some others are just common folk, some had a lineage to follow, some had a reputation to keep and others were prodigies hand-picked by the Headmaster himself.

Then there is our Hero. Jaune Arc. Laying in the ground and obviously suffering from his family accursed 'motion-sickness'. Jaune wasn't the most charming person on Remnant right now.

"Why?! -Hrmmmp!" Jaune muttered as he emptied the contents of his stomach.

Jaune wore a black puffy jacket that had red outlines around the edges and the Arc emblem at his right shoulder, along with a collar that reached above his chin and a hoodie, he wore grey combat boots and faded jeans that had straps across his right leg and on his waists that held his holsters. The holster held his two revolvers. Rouge and Bleu, the former had a black overall and red outlines, while the latter had a white overall and blue outlines. He carried a large bag with him, it was the twice size of Jaune.

Jaune didn't want go to Beacon to his own dismay. Jaune's uncle, Lance Arc and his father, Albain Arc. Forced Jaune out of his basement for many reasons, chief among them is his obsession and passion for weapon crafting, while the boy spends day after day tinkering and recalibrating his finest work. His uncle along with his dad, told him to pack his things and go for Beacon, but he at first refuse and said he would rather stay at his **workshop**. After many broken bones and convincing, Jaune just reluctantly accept his uncle and father's demands.

At first Jaune was wondering why would his uncle and father want him in Beacon. The only reply Jaune got was "They lost a bet to the headmaster."

After his fits of vomiting in the bathroom, he downed an motion-sickness medicine for the second time, since he ride this dreaded contraption. Seriously though an Arc's only weaknesses is there motion-sickness.

"I bet my old man and my uncle are laughing their asses off." he muttered to himself as he felt the medicine took effect, but he still felt queasy.

After he left the bathroom, he was met by a blonde guy with a really long pony-tail.

"Hey Vomit Boy! I see that a fellow blonde is in a **stomachful of pain**." a blonde boy said as he made a dust awful pun.

'Uggh his puns is much more worse than my motion-sickness' Jaune grimaced.

"Yin that was an awful joke and you know it." a small girl with black and red tinted hair said.

"Awww, come on surely my baby sister doesn't think that his brother dearest has the worst taste in jokes." Yin has he was identified said.

The girl in question wore a gothic-themed black corset and a black skirt with red trimmings it was strapped with a buckle that is connected with her rose emblem along with black leggings and black combat boots, there is a black pouch located on the back of her waist. But, her most prominent features is her red cloak that were pinned with sliver crosses the same colour as her eyes.

While the blonde boy with her, wears a orange muffler in his neck and another one wrapped around his left leg. His outfit is consisted of an tanned-colored leather jacket, the sleeves were pulled up to his elbows. Underneath his jacket was a yellow T-shirt in lower left of his shirt was a heart emblem. He wore grey pants that had patches on the knees. The pants were covered with a tanned colored waistcoat that had an asymmetrical design the right side was longer, and held a yellow heart emblem. While the left side held a small pouch. All strapped by a bucket. And dark brown boot, he had what appears to be bracelets that seemingly appeared to be his weapon. His eyes were lilac coloured and his messy blonde hair was tied to a ponytail on the back, that reached his back.

"Sorry for my dofus of a brother's antic, I am Ruby, Ruby Rose, want to be friends." she handed her hand to Jaune.

"Likewise, the names Jaune Arc, nice to meet you Ruby Rose." as he shake her hand.

"Daaaaw, my baby sister making new friends, especially with Vomit Boy, well that's **yindorable**." Yin snickered.

"And that man of wasted energy, is sadly my older brother, Yin Xiao Long." said the little sister.

"Wait your surname is Rose and his is Xiao Long how are two even you related?" Jaune asked.

"Gee, well you see-"

"Dad knocked-up our moms and decided to raise us as half-siblings." Yin interjected.

"YIN!" Ruby shouted indignantly.

"Come on, sis you know it's true and I don't mind following his example though, come on chicks has the hots for Me." Yin said adorning a shit-eating grin.

"10 restraining orders with one of them has sexual harassment on it, says otherwise, like I said he is an idiot." Ruby face palmed.

"So it would seem." Jaune said.

"Come on! I was commenting how her boobs were the biggest, I ever saw. I could still be justified." Yin gestured his hand in a circular motion.

A hologram of the Remnant News Department announcement was heard.

"The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, he still continues to evade authorities, if anyone knows his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department." the reporter said.

"Hey, Ruby didn't you encountered and beat-up that Torchwick guy on our first day in Vale?" Yin asked his little sister.

"She did?" Jaune looked at Ruby.

"Yeah, I didn't know he was a big-shot and, Yin didn't you just destroyed a bar that same night?"

"Hey, it's there fault they said that club had the best Strawberry Sunrise in Vale. And, surprise they didn't even serve Strawberry Sunrise in there. It's false advertising." **_(Meanwhile somewhere in Mistral, a certain silver-haired girl that is not named Mercura Black cutely sneezed.)_**

'Junior's Club?' Jaune thought he pondered on how Yin was related to Hei. Jaune knew him as an Info Broker and a personal friend in Vale's underground.

"Thank you Serill, in other news this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right Protest turned dark when the members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organisation has now disrupted-" Lisa Lavender's report was interrupted by an message from Beacon Academy.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Beacon." a hologram of a blonde woman appeared.

"Who's that?" Yin asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." the blonde woman said.

"Oh!"

"You are among the privileged few to be accepted in this prestigious academy. Our world is currently experiencing an incredible time of peace. And as future hunters and huntresses. It is your duty to uphold it. You have shown a great amount courage to do so. It is our job to provide the knowledge and training to protect our world." Glynda finished her speech.

"Whoa! I can see Signal from up here, hey bro homes not that far away after all." Ruby said.

"Hey sis, Beacon is our home now." Yin reassured his little sister.

"Yeah" Ruby answered.

Jaune thought the two sibling were adorable, despite their difference like Ying and Yang, he can see it as bright as day. They cared and loved for each other. It reminded Jaune himself years ago. With Joan.

Until **that** happened, he would rather forgot about that dark memory.

The airship boarded on the airlocks' of Beacon.

"A new destiny and **Arc** of our life will begin." Yin punned.

"Yin just, no." Jaune and Ruby said it in sync.

Yin proceeded to howl in laughter.

"Are guys a metronome or something." Yin said in-between laughter.

Jaune and Ruby just face palmed.

This will be a very long day.

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

1 Hour Earlier

"Oh no, my only weakness transportation." Jaune chuckled darkly as he was writhing in the ground.

"Holy shit, my only weakness sexy chicks. ***wolf whistles*** Hey, ladies wanna see me shirtless." Yin shouted in to a group of girls.

A certain Blake Belladonna looked at the blonde, he looked like a certain ninja in that novel series.

"Oh my." She silently muttered.

"Look! Rei I can see Valhalla ( **This place will be important later.** ) from up here." Nore (Nora) shouted in glee.

"Mhmm." Rei (Ren) hums a reply in her napping state.

Meanwhile in the V.I.P Room.

"I swear my generation are a bunch of degenerates." Weiss said coldly.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this story. This is the first that I made ever. In this story there are some character that are genderbent like for this instance. Yang. I just like to see a big brother and little sister dynamic (NO INCEST HERE). And Yang being a male here is quite interesting since she quite a good character personality. well, that's my opinion. I am an Digital btw I will provide a coverpage and character design if I finish making them. I will post in Tumblr under trist-works (I just reblog here.) or dA under Tristan-ManaBurn(this one is really outdated.)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Comment and Reviews are much appreciated. The second chapter is on the way. And Happy New Year**

* * *

 **UPDATED AND REWRITTEN AS OF JUNE 29, 2016**


	2. Chapter 2: Shining Beacon Pt1

Chapter 2: Shining Beacon Pt.1

* * *

The airship let down it's ramp to let the soon-to-be-students in the courtyard of Beacon. The trio proceed to exit the said plane.

"Yay! Were finally here." Ruby jumped in joy.

"FINALLY! LAND!" Jaune said, as he knelt on the concrete.

"Hey, Hey Jaune you sure are **stoned**." Yin joked.

Jaune just glared daggers at his new blonde friend.

"It is legal to rip out your vocal chords out and feed it to kittens." said an annoyed Jaune.

"Nope! That is an crime under Protocol 360. Code 420." Yin said in a playful tone.

Jaune sighed in exhaust and composed his self.

"WOOOOAH!, that girl has a Cannon-Lance. Wait, wait that boy has a Flame-Sword." Ruby squealed like a girl in a toy store, between the two blondes.

"Ey, take it easy sis their just weapons." Yang said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"JUST WEAPONS!" Ruby and Jaune screeched at the blonde brawler.

"Weapons are the extension of our own soul. There are a part of us." Ruby rambled.

"Weapons is what define us and show us who we are, since they were made by our blood, sweat and tears." Jaune further added.

"Ruby are you sure that Jaune is not your long-lost older brother." Yin jokingly said.

"Hey! Seeing new weapons is like knowing new people, but better." Ruby said holding her scythe.

Yin pulled down Ruby's hood.

"Ruby. C'mon you need to make more friends of your own and, not just weapon geek over here."

"Hey!" Jaune complained.

"But, why would I need new friends when I got you, and Jaune?" Ruby gestured to Jaune.

"Because..." The brawler trailed off, then his eyes fell on a group of girls.

"Oh, wait I got some lady business to attend. Later Ruby, BYE!." Yin proceeded to go to a group of girls.

"Hey, there ladies the names, Yin the man of your dreams." Yin winked and the girls proceeded to giggle.

"Well, that's mature of him." Jaune quipped.

"That womanizing perve-"

"Hey, Ruby look..."

Ruby accidentally kicked a stack of white luggages and briefcases.

"Ohmmph" as Ruby fell on her bottom.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU DOLT!" a white-haired girl screech at Ruby.

"... Out." Jaune finished.

Jaune quickly identified the white-haired girl, it was no other than. Weiss Schnee the heiress of the SDC.

Weiss was wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly coloured thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee logo. she was also wearing white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye.

"Sorry." Ruby whimpered.

"Sorry! Did you know the damage that you might have causes." the girl furiously said.

"Ahhh Umm." Ruby tried to help with the girls language.

"Give me that!" the said girl snatched the briefcase on Ruby hands.

"This is Dust, mined and refined in the Schnee Dust Quarry." said the girl in white.

"Waah." Ruby replied.

"ARE YOU BRAIN-DEAD! Dust."

"Fire, Water, Electricity, and Energy." she added.

"Are you even listening, is this even sinking in?" she said while shaking a vial of fire dust in Ruby's face.

"What do you even have to say for yourself?" she scolded Ruby.

But, Jaune notice something for one is that Ruby is about to sneeze in the Dust residue in the air. And that wouldn't end badly, especially for the Schnee heiress and Ruby. But, before Ruby could sneeze, Jaune proceeded to cover her nose and mouth. Ruby blushed the same shade of red as her cape from Jaune's sudden and bold action.

"Weiss Schnee? If I am not mistaken, you should know better than to wave a vial of dust that isn't completely seal tight. In front of someone that is about to sneeze. Come on, even the slightest sneeze could ignite Dust." Jaune said to the girl in white, now identified as Weiss.

"I..I..." Weiss was speechless and drop the vial began rolling to a nearby by-standard.

Unbeknownst to them, a girl was watching the events unfold in front of her.

She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She was wearing a black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely a belladonna flower. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. And she's wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

'Well that was an amusing encounter.' Blake thought looking up from her book.

"Hey, you drop this." Blake tossed the vial on her feet to a blonde boy in a really puffy black jacket and carrying what seems to be a really big bag.

Jaune glance on his left and caught the vial of dust. And sealed it tight.

"Here, next time make sure your dust containers are sealed tight to avoid leakage and future accidents. Seriously you of all people should know this." Jaune said in a matter-of-a-factly tone.

Weiss was awaken from her daze.

"You peasant should not lecture me, you're probably just some delinquent know-it-all along with that 15 year-old. What are you even doing here." Weiss's voice held venom in it.

"I ummm-" Ruby muttered

"Awww, Snow Angel just can't handle a simple reminder, and the names Jaune Arc and she's Ruby Rose." Jaune teased Weiss.

"Don't call me that! Wait! YOU'RE AN ARC!" Weiss was dumbfounded.

"But you look like you live in a basement." Weiss mocked the blonde.

"Low-blow Schnee. But, yes I am an Arc just not from the main branch." Jaune answered.

"Huh, figures. Servants!" Weiss snapped her fingers and her servant was cleaning the mess and arranging the luggage.

"Wait! Weiss I am really, really sorry, can we be friends. I want to make up to you." Ruby apologetically said.

"Hmmm, No don't ever talk to me again." with that Weiss left.

"I'm really, Sorry!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby just forget about her." Jaune told Ruby.

"But, *sigh* never mind." Ruby sighed again.

"I never liked Weiss she acts like a spoiled princesses." Jaune shrugged.

"What was that?" a girl in black interjected.

"Oh nothing, who might you be?" Jaune asked.

"Blake Belladonna. Nice to meet you." Blake said in an almost bored tone.

"Nice to meet you too, names Jaune Arc." Jaune said

"Hi I am Ruby, Ruby Rose you seem nice, Blake." Ruby said in an up-beat tone.

Blake blinked." It's nice to meet you too, Miss Rose."

"Ummm, could you please drop the formalities? It makes me feel old." Ruby said while playing with her fingers.

"Sure." replied Blake.

"Jaune is it? Are you really the Arc's." asked the girl in black.

"Like I said, I am a Arc but I am not from main branch. That would be my cousin's and uncle's side of the family." Jaune explained to Blake.

"What's with the name Arc?" Ruby curiously asked.

"He's from a family of heroes and owns the leading weapons development company. The AWDC or Arc Weapon Development Company." Blake informed Ruby.

"And the biggest Pro-Faunus group." Blake further added.

"Really! Wow! Jaune you never told us you're relatives with a weapons company owner." Ruby said in glee.

"Yeah, I don't brag about it not like some spoiled heiress I know." Jaune said.

"I couldn't agree more." Blake said.

"Why? In particular. Do you hate the Schnees." Jaune asked her new friend batted a curious eye.

"No reason, but maybe the controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners. Might say something about that." Blake sarcastically added the last one.

"Yeah, I hear rumours about that too." Jaune chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere with a certain heiress.

"Achooo!" Weiss sneezed. "What was that about?" Weiss said to herself.

* * *

"Guys, guess I will go now. I will just take care of some things." Blake said to Jaune and Ruby.

"Hey, Blake would you want to meet-up later. I want you to meet my big brother. Wait scratch that." Ruby said

"That would be fine, I wouldn't mind meeting up with you and Jaune later. Bye, Jaune and Ruby it was good talking to you." Blake walked to the other way.

"At least, I made new friend right Jaune." Ruby asked the blonde.

"Yeah" Jaune glanced at Ruby.

They were silent for a moment.

"Well, I got this." Ruby unraveled her scythe.

Jaune whistled.

"Nice framework for the scythe, and is that made from Atleasian Steel? I guess that is also part High Caliber Sniper, because of the barrel on the scythe's base." as Jaune marvelled at the scythe handiwork.

"Yes finally someone who can speak my language." Ruby jumped in joy.

"So what, do you got Jaune? A Cannon Gauntlets? A Greatsword attached to a Spear?" Ruby gestured to the bag on his back.

"Nope." Jaune removed the revolvers from their holster.

"But I got my babies. Rouge and Bleu." And, Jaune started to do spins and twirls with it. **(1)**

"Wow! That's so cool! What can they do." Ruby asked the blonde.

"Like any trusty revolver can do. Shoot anything that moves. It's a Double-Action Revolver so I just need to cock the hammer and it can fire like a semi and both of them have 7 chambers. But, I do have customised bullets for it." Jaune explained.

"Nice! You've got great taste in handguns, but doesn't it take too long to reload that thing?" Ruby asked as she looked at the revolvers.

"No, just watch." Jaune emptied both Rouge and Bleu's cartridges and put all 14 bullets in his hands and toss them in the air. And with extraordinary dexterity he juggled both of his guns with it's cylinder's open, he catches the bullet in the air extremely quick and put three bullets at each cartridge at a time. With the guns fully loaded he spun the cylinders with satisfying reeling sound. He did all this in under 3 seconds.

"Wow! That's so cool. But, how about if your in a middle of a fight?" Ruby asked again.

"Well, I just reload it during maneuvers and in-between attacks I know some martial attacks. Rouge and Bleu's cylinder's are both fixed and a swing-out so it's easy to load it. And if I run out of ammo my babies can use Aura as an ammo source." Jaune explained his fighting technique.

"That's badass you know." Ruby beamed.

"Hey, your weapon really is cool too you know." Jaune chuckled.

"Yeah, I know so." Ruby giggled.

"Hey, Jaune where are we going." Lost though in their conversation they themselves got lost.

"I don't know, I was kinda following you."

"Hey, Jaune do you think they have a directory or a landmark, like a cookie store."

"Ruby that's a no."

"Awww, I would really like some cookies right now,." Ruby pouted.

Jaune chuckled at Ruby's cute antics.

* * *

 **Omake**

 **-Guns and Roses 1-**

* * *

"Hey, Ruby check this out."

Jaune toss out seven coins in the air.

Jaune breaths in.

"It's High Noon." Jaune open his eyes.

Jaune immediately grabbed Bleu and, fired at the seven coins in rapidly succession.

"That's cool, now watch this." Ruby tossed a dummy in the air.

Ruby immediately jumped towards the dummy.

 ***Plays Rules of Nature in the background***

Ruby sliced the dummy so fast that Jaune's eyes couldn't follow Crescent Rose's every strike and slash. With a final overhead slash her attack was done and, landed in the ground majestically whilst rose petals seemed to fall around Ruby like a whirlwind.

Ruby suddenly collapsed on where she stood and rose petals fall limp on the ground.

"Ruby!" Jaune immediately rushed to where she collapsed.

Jaune rested Ruby's head on his lap.

"Hey, speak to me."

Ruby's eye fluttered open and looked at Jaune with a smile.

"Hehehe, Sorry that attack just drains a lot of Aura and stamina from me."

"Oh, thank goodness. But, that's a really cool attack you know."

"I know so." Ruby weakly giggled.

Jaune in turned chuckled.

* * *

 **(1) Imagine Ocelot's gun spinning during the begin of his second fight in Snake Eater.**

* * *

 **UPDATED AND REWRITTEN AS OF JULY 1, 2016**


	3. Chapter 3: Shining Beacon Pt2

Chapter 3: Shining Beacon Pt.2

* * *

Jaune and Ruby just arrived at the auditorium just a nick of time. Before they were late for the Headmaster's speech.

"Hey Ruby! Vomit Boy! I saved you a spot." Yin called out to them.

Jaune scowled at Yin for calling him that nickname.

"Yin! Why did you ditch us." Ruby shouted at his brother.

"C'mon, I'm sorry Rubes. Your Big Bro just wanted to score some chicks." Yin answered.

"Sure you did." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Well, that didn't end the way I wanted it to. Turns out that those girls already had boyfriends and those guys tried to beat me up." Yin told her.

"Why aren't you beaten up then." Jaune asked the blonde.

"Blondie#2. **Tried** is the keyword." Yin said in a sing-song voice.

"So, you beat them up. Seriously, Yin you might get kicked out of Beacon for assault and battery." Ruby face-palmed.

"Hey, it was self-defense on my part. They just can't handle the dragon." Yin smirked.

"And hey! When you ditched us I accidentally kicked on a crabby girl's luggage. She kept shouting and scolding. It felt bad, but Jaune here helped me."

"Umm, Ruby." Yin pointing at Ruby's back.

"YOU!" Weiss shouted.

"Oh my gods it's happening again." Ruby retreated to her brother's arms.

"You were lucky we aren't blow off to the side of a cliff." Weiss screeched.

"Um, excuse me who are you and what's your problem with my little sister." Yin asked Weiss.

"Yin that's Weiss. The crabby girl with a luggage." Jaune answered.

"And You! You'll rue the day you make a fool out of me, Arc." Weiss scowled at the Arc.

Jaune just shrugged.

While Weiss was rambling at the trio. The headmaster began to walk to the stage of the auditorium.

"Ahem." The silver man interrupted.

"I'll keep this brief" Everyone's attention was darted towards the one and only Headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft, and acquired new skills. And when you finished you planned to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

"But, I look among'st you. And all I see is wasted energy." Everyone looked among'st their peers.

"In a need of purpose and direction."

"You assumed knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school proved that knowledge, can only carry you so far."

"It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished his speech.

"All of you will be gathering at the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed." Glynda instructed.

"He seem, kinda... off." Yin said.

"It's almost he isn't even there." Jaune added.

* * *

 **Night Time  
**

* * *

There where insect's creaking and owl's chirping as Beacon was in the dead of night, under the full moon. The soon-to-be 1st years, started resting for the initiation tomorrow. Whispering, mummering, and snoring was heard throughout the Ballroom floors of Beacon.

Ruby started to write a letter for her friends back at Signal.

"It's like big slumber party!" The blonde brother of Ruby shouted.

"I don't think dad would approve of everyone though." Ruby said.

"I know I do. Brrrr!" Yin purred while eyeing all the cute and beautiful girls in there pajamas.

Jaune finished taking a bath and dress in his sleepwear which consisted of a black long-sleeved shirt with an Arc symbol on the chest and a black pajama pants. Walked past by Yin's line of sight.

"JAUNE! Move it."Yin yelled at his blonde friends.

Jaune glared at him for the 5th time this day. The 4th was when they eating dinner at the Mess Hall. And Yin the ass he is. Made an unappropriated food joke on the banana I was eating and I lost my appetite.

Jaune proceeded to place his sleeping bag near the two sibling.

"Hey Ruby, what's that?" Jaune pointed at the letter Ruby was writing.

"A letter for my friends back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby said looking up at Jaune.

"Awwww! that's so cuuuute!." Yin teased.

Ruby threw her pillow at Yin. "Shut up!"

"I didn't get to take my friends with me, to school it's weird not knowing anyone here." Ruby said in a rather annoyed tone.

"What about Blondie#2 here. His your new friend here. There you go plus one bitc- I mean friend, that's a 100% increase." Yin gestured towards Jaune.

"Hey!" Jaune yelled at Yin.

"I'm pretty sure, Weiss counts as a negative friend, so back to zero." Ruby sighed.

"There is no such as a negative friends. You just made one friend and one enemy." Ruby threw a dog pillow at Yin.

"Look, Sis it's just been one day, trust me you got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet." Ruby's eyes started to roam around the room and her eyes fall at Blake and remembered there encounter early this morning.

"That girl." Ruby looking at Blake.

"Oh, Me likey." Yin said in slurred tone.

Jaune slapped the back of Yin's head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Yin said looking at Jaune. Another slap came to Yin, it was from Ruby.

"Hey! What did I do." Yin whined rather innocently.

"Bro stop being a creep to my new friend." Ruby said to his brother.

"At least, introduce me to her." Yin answered back.

"Only, if you behave." Jaune said to the blonde.

"What is she to you?" Yin pointed an finger accusingly at Jaune.

"Yin we just couldn't let you be with a girl without trying to flirt with her." bluntly said by Ruby.

"Or, without sound

Yin dramatically grabs the cloth on his chest.

"It hurt to see my dearest little sister, doesn't trust his dearest older brother. It pains me my dear sister. And, Jaune you don't you trust your blonde brother here." Yin said dramatically.

"Yin stop that. We will introduce you to Blake, just behave." Ruby told her friend.

The trio proceeded to go to Blake's spot. She was reading a book covered in a dark brown leather.

"Blake?" Blake looked up from her book.

"Ruby, Jaune. It's nice seeing you here. Is this your brother you were talking about?" Blake looked at the blonde wearing a orange tank-top with a flaming heart symbol and black shorts.

"Hello, I'm Yin, Ruby's older brother, so I guess your Blake." Yin sheepishly introduced himself.

"I like your bow." Yin complimented.

"Thanks." Blake replied in a monotone voice.

"It goes great with your pajamas."

"Right?" Blake batted an uninterested look.

"Nice night don't you think?" Yin slurred.

"Yes, it's lovely."

Yin smirked.

"Almost as lovely as this book." Blake replied.

"That I will I continue to read." Blake said with hint of annoyance.

Yin grinned.

"As soon you leave." Blake returned to reading her book.

"Ey, don't play hard get." Yin said in a flirtatious tone.

Ruby elbowed Yin on the stomach.

"Very smooth of you, lover boy." Jaune quipped.

"Okay... it's nice meeting you, I guess." Blake returned to reading her book.

"Whats it's about." Ruby asked.

"Huh?" Blake looked up.

"Your book? Does it have a name?."

Blake blinked and looked at Ruby.

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control in his body."

"Oh Yeah, that's really lovely." Yin sarcastically remarked.

Ruby glared at Yin.

"I love books, Yin here used to read me every night before bed. Stories of heroes, monster. There were one the reasons why I want to become a huntress." Ruby said

"Why is that? Probably thinking you will live a happy ever after?"

"No, I was hoping we all will. As a girl I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books, someone fought for what was right and who protected people who couldn't protect there selves."

Blake smiled. "That's very ambitious for a child."

Blake frowned. "unfortunately the real-world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here. To make it all better for everyone." Ruby finished.

"Aww, I am so proud of my baby sister." Yin lifted Ruby.

"Cut it out!" Ruby tried to escape from Yin's grip and made a ruckus.

"Well, Ruby, Yin and Jaune it is a pleasure to-"

"What in the world is going on here! Don't you realize some as are trying to sleep." Weiss interjected.

"Oh, not you again." Jaune and Yin shouted.

"Shh, guys she right people are trying to sleep." Ruby tried to pacifist the situation.

"Oh now your now on my side."

"I was always with your side."

"What's your problem with my sister!? She only been trying to be nice." Yin asked Weiss.

"She a dangerous hazard to my health." Weiss answered back.

"I will show you a dangerous hazard." Yin said back.

"Yin. Stop it." Ruby commanded her brother.

Yin sighed."Fineee." Yin lazily said.

"Hmhmp, Delinquents." Weiss retorted.

Blake rolled her eyes and blowed out her candle.

Nights-out.

* * *

 **Omake**

 **~My Little Lotus Flower 1~**

* * *

Rei was sleeping in her futon and pillow. Her chest **(A/N: She an AA or A cup, By the way. DFC.)** going up and down in a rhythmic fashion. She shifted in her spot and her body met another. Her hands automatic snaked around the figures like it was second nature to her.

The other person slightly shifted to face the small girl. This person was no other than, Nore. Rei's childhood friend and, her only family as far as she could remember.

Nore's eyes open and his turquoise orbs met a familiar long raven hair with a magenta streak on the bangs in the dim light of the Ballroom. He brightly smile and, snuggled the girl hugging him. He rested his chin on her head and, Rei's face rested on crook of Nore's neck. He breathed in the familiar lavender smell he knew all his life. He felt her familiar pale skin with his finger tips. All those years he endured hardship just to make Rei's life better. They had gone a long way from street urchins to Hunter and Huntress-in-training. This was their first step for a better life.

"Sleep well, my Little Lotus Flower." Nore whispered to the sleeping beauty's ear in his arms.

The girl remained in her motionless sleeping state. Nore pecked a kiss on her forehead and proceeded to sleep with a smile adorning his face.

The two kindred souls continued on their slumber, unknown to all the people around them to what they're doing.

The night goes on and tomorrow was a big day for all the soon to be 1st Years.

* * *

 **UPDATED AND WRITTEN AS OF JULY 1, 2016**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Step

'Ahhhh' 'It's silent...' 'It's so tranquil.''I am at peace.'

"GOOD MORNING! Wake up lazy bones." A ginger haired boy shouted.

"It's Morning. It's Morning. It's Morning!" he said in sing-song voice.

A girl with raven hair that had a magenta streak running through her bangs. She groaned at her childhood friend. Nore Valkyrie. Who am I you asked, Lie Rie.

Rie was still in her pajamas and enjoying her favorite activity, sleeping. Her pajamas was a green oriental styled dress **(This can be either be a Quipao or a Kimono. Just think of Blake's pajamas but more oriental and green.)**. Looking at her childhood friends he was fully clothed with his casual attire, which consist of a black jacket that has short sleeves and the length of the jacket only ended below his chest. Under the jacket was a white t-shirt that had a pink design and some sort metal was attached along his waist and also wears detached white sleeves at both his arm and black gloves. Along with black cargo pants and combat boots. Nore hair was short and spiky at the back and he had turquoise eyes.

"Nore, what time is it." Rei said halfheartedly.

"Around 4:00 A.M." Nore answered happily.

"What!?" Rei sighed. Rei looked around the ballroom almost everyone was still asleep and the sun isn't up yet. Rei would sleep dead on spot, but knowing her childhood friend would trying to wake her up agin. Heck! Even, drag her in the girl's shower room and bathed her, himself. Well it wasn't weird that he would do that, they basically grew up together and always had each other.

"5 more minutes." Rei said as she dug her face on her pillow.

"Nope!" Nore lifted Rei off her sleeping bag in a bridal style carry.

Rei sighed. It was no use to her own dismay she tried wake herself and proceeded to girl's shower room. It was easy to find a stall since everyone was still sleeping. After her shower she exited now wearing her casual attire. which was a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. Underneath this was a black long-sleeved shirt along with a white fitting pants and black flats.

Rei walked to the mirror and tied her hair in two low pig-tails that rest at her back. She was now brushing teeth.

"I can't believe that we are at Beacon for a full 24-Hours. Not that I thought we'd kicked out or anything, I mean you're the Perfect Student and I am well.. Me, but it's just crazy you know." Rei kept silent and proceeded to clean-up her sleeping bag. Nore's already done doing that since he woke up in an ungodly early time. Nore still kept babbling a mile per second.

"I can't believe we've been friend's for sooooooo long. What are odds that we are still together? Not together-together. Not that I am saying you're not beautiful or anything, you are really beautiful but that be just weird. Right?" Rei still kept silent and proceeded to go to the mess-hall and eat breakfast it was 6:00 A.M, so the canteen staff should have made breakfast by now. The small walk towards the mess hall was just about Nore talking and rambling.

The pair was eating there breakfast which was pancakes, there were some initiate that had already finished there morning routine and now eating their breakfast."Right, what was I thinking but I wish we are in the same team" As Nore gulped down the pancake on his mouth. "Oooh, We should come up some sort of plan!" Nore slung an arm on Rei's shoulder."That we would make sure we end up in the same team together. What if we bribed that master." Nore plotted. "No wait, he has a school." Nore still continued on plotting plans as we go to the locker room to get our gear for the initiation.

I opened the locker that was assigned to me, and grabbed my weapon StormFlower. Ammo check and blades check. "I know, will have some sort of signal. Like a distress signal. Oaah. A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest. Can you imitate a sloth?" Nore asked.

"Nore." Rei finally said.

"Yes. Rei?" Rei concealed StormFlower in her sleeves.

"I don't think sloths make that much noise." Rei said calmly.

Nore blinked. "That's why it's PERFECT! No one would suspect we will be working together."

"Come on, Nore we should go." Rei smiled a little.

"We're not together-together." Nore kept chuckling as he followed Rei.

Ruby looked at the couple that passed by. "Wonder what those two were so worked up about?"

"Oh, who knows." Yin shrugged. "So, you're awfully chipper this morning." Yin looked at her sister.

"Yep, no awkward small talk and getting to know you stuff." Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose from her assigned locker. "Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby kept caressing the Grimm murdering machine in her hands like a doll.

"Ummm, remember Rubes you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up you're gonna have to meet new people, and learn to work together." Yin reminder her little sister.

Ruby groaned. "You sound like daaad. First of all, what does many people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk." Ruby said the last one proudly.

"But, about if we form teams?" Yin said.

"Umm, I don't know.I-I will just be with your team or Jaune's team or something." Ruby said unsure.

"Maybe, you should try to be with someone else's team" Yin said as he grabbed his ponytail and began to comb it with his hands.

"My Dearest Brother Yin." Yin pointed a finger at his brother. "Are you implying that you wish you are not with same team as me." Ruby said angrily.

"What!" Yin waved his. "No, of course I do. I just thought I don't know, maybe it will help break you out of your shell."

"What the- I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely ridiculous!" Ruby screeched.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jaune asked.

"Nope!" Yin said.

"Anyways, I heard rumors about the team selection." Jaune said to the two.

"What would that be." Ruby was interested in this topic.

"I heard that the headmaster would give us batons that show us an number and we must find someone with the similar number, then boom that's our partner." Jaune informed.

"What!" Ruby shouted.

"I said with was just a rumor I don't know if it's true or not." Jaune reassured Ruby

The trio looked across them and saw Weiss talking to a red-haired boy, his hair was fashioned in a pony-tail that only end on his shoulders and his face adorned an circlet that covers some parts of cheeks and jaws. And his attire is what seems to be some sort of spartan armor and maroon pants that had armor from the thighs to the ankle and on his waist has a red waist-cape that was pinned by a circular pin that had spear and shield emblem. On his left shoulder he wore an bronze ram pauldron and some pieces of armor across his arm. **(Based off on Kratos's Golden Fleece in GoW.)** In contrast, his right arm was lightly armored by a thin leather gauntlet that finger less gloves.

"So, Pyrhhus have you decided whose team you want to be in." Weiss asked the spartan as he was preparing for the initiation.

"No, I prefer to let the chips fall where they may." Pyrhhus calmly said.

"Would you prefer to be my partner." Weiss said.

"That would be-" Pyrhhus looked at the heiress.

"Hey there Lady-Killer talking to Ice Queen, she a bit of an 'icy' person. I would prefer If you talk to little red riding hood over there she has your color."Yin slung at arm around the spartan as he pointed to Ruby.

"YIN!" Ruby shouted back.

"Umm, Excuse me? Who might you might be if I may ask." Pyrhhus said politely.

"Do you even know who you are talking to?!" Weiss shouted at the blonde.

"Nope!" Yin shrugged.

"Yin that's Pyrhhus Nikos one of the top ranking students who enrolled here. And the 4th consecutive winner of Mistral Combat Tournament." Jaune said right behind Yin.

"Cool! Hey wanna be friends. Let's spar from time to time." Yin gestured an handshake towards Pyrhhus.

"I would gladly like to spar with you, by the way what is your name?" Pyrhhus accepted the handshake.

"Yin Xiao Long. I won't hold myself back on sparring you, so prepare yourself." Yin said in a competitive tone.

"I would like challenge a Mr. Xiao Long. I am looking forward for that spar." Pyrhhus smiled at Yin.

"I bet ya, I am a challenge." Yin grinned back.

'Damn those dunces and that blonde delinquent I am losing my chances of having Pyrhhus as my partner. I must up my game.' Weiss thought.

An announcement from Prof. Glynda Goodwitch was heard from the locker room. "All first-year initiate please to proceed to Beacon Cliff."

"Well that's our cue. Bye Pyrhhus and Ice Queen." Yin said nonchalantly.

"Likewise." Pyrhhus said to the blonde.

"Yin was that about!" Ruby irritated at Yin yet again.

"Sparring? Really I wish he just wipes the floor with you." Jaune said.

"Well, true men spar with there body. And that's how men truly bond, unlike you Mr. Gunman." Yin said slyly.

"Are you gay? I see that you want to get physical with Pyrhhus." Jaune said back.

"What! HELL NO! I am 100% straight I am not an homosexual." Yin slightly blush.

Ruby and Jaune laughed at Yin taking a taste of his own medicine.

"Yeah, Yeah that's so funny. Vomit Boy I challenge you to a bet to prove my sexuality." Yin pointing a finger at Jaune.

"Go on." Jaune said in interest.

"If we got us a hot or cute girl as our partner, we're straight but if we got a dude as partner you or me will be labeled as gay." Yin explained.

Jaune thinks about Yin's proposal.

"You're on!" Jaune said with confidence.

"I will root for you Jaune beat my brother for me." Ruby said.

"Hey! Whose side are you on." Yin whined.

"Jaune's side." Ruby smirked.

"Traitor." Yin said back.

* * *

 **At Beacon Cliff.**

* * *

 **"** For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin calmly said.

"I am sure many you have rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." Glynda informed.

"What." Ruby whinned.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired to someone of you can work well." Ozpin said.

"Awwww." Ruby whimpered out an whine.

"That being said, the first person you make eye-contact with after will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin.

Ruby stared wide-eyed at the white haired man and processed the information that was given to them and she realized what he just said.

"What!?" Ruby whimpered.

"See, I told you." Nore slung an arm on Rei.

Rei didn't responded on his touch and this listened to the man who was in front of them.

Ozpin looked among'st the 1st years initiates "Once you're partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will ' **die'.** " Ozpin warned.

Jaune and Ruby's expression was stoic about this.

Yin just grinned about destroying everything in there path.

Rei nodded.

Nore grinned and glanced at Rei.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But, our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must chose one and return to the top of the cliff you will guard that item as well as your standing and we will grade you appropriately." Ozpin expained the rules of the initiation.

"Are, there any question?" Ozpin asked.

Silence was his answer.

"Good. Now take your positions." Ozpin said.

All the 1st year initiates took their positions prepared for the launch. Each student was launched one-by-one into the Emerald Forest.

Yin was next and winked at Jaune and Ruby, and procured a pair aviator shades. And soon afterwards he was launched.

"Woooohhhh." Yin cheered.

Ruby was next and she smirked, then she was launched.

Jaune hearing the gears of his launch, prepared himself and readied his hands directly on guns. He grabbed Bleu and raised it upwards. 'It's showtime.' Jaune thought.*Clank* he was now airborne.

Ozpin looked at launched students, and sipped coffee on his mug and smiled.

"This will be an interesting initiation. It's been awhile since an Arc was enrolled here at Beacon. Don't you think ." Ozpin taking an interest in Jaune.

"This will be indeed interesting since his family background is rather interesting." Glynda agreed to the Headmaster.

"We will see what Lance and Albain has teached to the boy. Crocea Mors is not with him but he is indeed an Arc." Ozpin said.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated since school started. The drawing will have to wait since I got little time to make them but for now I finished some characters and drawings.(I am playing League of Legends PH, and preparing for S6. My main is ADC and obvious my main is Tristana, because my name is actually Tristan. I feel so connected to her and playstyle is so exciting and dynamic. Sorry I am just a serious LoL Player that I can't just not tell it to someone.) This chapter is quite longer that the last chapter and that's an improvement for me. I am still learning grammar so go easy with me and expect it to be quite shit and correction is much appreciated. The next chapter is on the way I may not updated early but thank you for rooting this story. *rant end***

 **So that said Comments and Reviews are much appreciated.**

 **-TristanMB**


	5. Chapter 5: Emerald Forest

**A/N: Hello and Welcome to A Certain Blonde Mechanic. Well anyways this title is quite you know meh I want you people or that one that likes to read my work discuss it and come up with a new title on a forum or community. I will make and also I might be not able to updated so much until next weekend so enjoy**

 **I think that disclaimer would be needed so... *looks at previous chapters.* fuck it I am to lazy to update that shit. (Sorry for my profanity.)**

 **Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan-based piece of literature. I do not own RWBY or it's character. I just own this story. RWBY is own by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

 **Without further adeiu let us begin.**

* * *

Jaune felt the air as he has plummeting towards the Emerald Forest. Jaune released Rouge and Bleu from their holster and used the strong recoil released by the guns to slow down his fall towards the forest. Jaune glanced to towards a tall tree and he procured a grappling hook from his jacket pockets. He slung the pieces of the hook on the tree and it firmly gripped the trees. He was now spinning on the trees he channeled Aura on his hand and stopped his spinning when grasped the tree. He has landed on the forest. He loosened the grappling hook from the tree and assumed a combat position aiming Rouge and Bleu right and left, back and front. He scanned the area. 'No hostiles yet...' Jaune proceeded to sprint and headed north.

* * *

 **Beacon Cliff**

* * *

"He is quite resourceful don't you think ." remarked Ozpin.

"He is certainly, is well equipped." Glynda replied.

"To be expected, he is from a family that makes things like that for any situation." Ozpin sipped from his mug.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

* * *

Weiss used her glyphs as a landing pad, and without effort she landed.

Pyrhhus used Akuo, his shield to block the canopy and rolled on a thick branch, he shifted Milo into it's rifle form and scouted the vicinity for any hostiles from his vantage point.

Rei used StormFlower's blades to spin her around a tree, with a few acrobatics and skill she landed.

Somewhere, Yin was kinda flying using the recoil from Ember Celica. And was traveling fast, above the canopies of the Emerald Forest.

"Wooohoooooo"

"Oh Yeah"

"Alley-Yop" as he did a mid-air spin.

"I am the King of the World." Yin cheered.

"Eat your heart out, Newton." Yin mocked physics.

"Whoa!" He evaded a tree in his currently path and was hit by a canopy of branches that soften his way to land. With a barrel-roll he landed.

"Nail It!" Yin said.

Meanwhile, Ruby was using the same strategy as Jaune and Yin did using the recoil of their weapons but on her current path was a baby Nevermore.

"Birdie, No!" as Ruby sliced the baby Nevermore in half.

She was now falling towards the forest, and she saw a thick branch and she prepared her scythe, then with her scythe made contact on the branch and did a fulcrum swing and with that she landed. Soon afterwards. She began running.

'Gotta the Yin. Gotta the Yin. Gotta find.' Ruby thought about his brother.

"YIIIIIIIIIN!" Ruby shouted while running

"YIIIIIIIIIN!" Ruby shouted again.

'Ach, this is bad, this is really bad. Ach, what if I didn't find him and someone finds him first.' grimacing at the thought.

'Wait, there is always Jaune. his nice, his funny and he quite good looking. Wait what where did that come from.' Ruby flustered from what she was thinking.

'I think he is quite the marksman based from his story about heatshoting a Beowolf from 900 yards away, by just using his revolvers, while it was night.' Ruby imagined Jaune shooting some Grimm.

'Oh, wait what about Blake, so mysterious, so calm but she likes books. Oh then again Yin might flirt with her and scare her off, and might not talk to me for it.' Ruby imagined Yin trying his 'magic' on Blake.

'Ugh, who else do I know in this school? There is Yin, Jaune, Blake-' she halted from her running.

"..."

In front of her was a really large packs of Beowolves along with two really big Alpha Beowolves. The whole pack sensed Ruby's presences and snarled at her.

"Ummm, Hi." Ruby said nervously. Sure she was strong enough to eliminate a medium-sized pack of Beowolves, but a really big pack and two alpha's was a really different story.

"Gotta go, Bye!" Ruby used her speed Semblance, and scurried away from the pack.

The Beowolves gave chase, despite Ruby's speed there were still catching up with her. Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and shot an Beowolf death on the head. She still kept running and shooting at the large pack of Beowolves.

Meanwhile, Jaune heard the gunshot from a sniper rifle and realized it was Ruby's Crescent Rose. He began to sprint towards the source sounds as fast as he could his, he used his Aura to further enhance his speed. Jumping from tree to tree, then he caught up with Ruby and in her trail was large horde of Beowolves.

"Ruby!" Jaune shouted towards Ruby.

Ruby heard Jaune's screams of her name she was glad he has found her. "Jaune ,I need a little help please." Ruby prepared the scythe form of her weapon.

"Ok! Right behind you." Jaune shouted back. He flipped from the branch he was standing on, and while mid-air he aimed at the two alpha's head. He pulled the trigger and one bullet perfectly hit it's mark. The two Alpha Beowolf fell with a thud. While Ruby was mowing down the Beowolves by skillfully spinning her scythe. Jaune's immediately unloaded shots of the seven-barreled revolver on the pack of Beowolves, and each bullet hits precisely on the heads of the Beowolves while killing multiple Grimm at the same , while Ruby's used the recoil from her Crescent Rose and in-conjunction with her Semblance. To mow the pack even more faster. Jaune reloading both of his revolvers really fast while juggling them and dodging the Beowolves lunges and claws by spinning and back-flipping while kicking and doing counter-attacks while reloading. He jumped up and he was upside down and he grabbed his Rouge and Bleu mid-air, and aimed them on all of his axises so fast whilst spinning mid-air and he sent a cyclone of bullets at Beowolves around him. Effectively killing all Beowloves around him.

The last Beowolf tried to run. Jaune and Ruby looked at each other, they smiled and nodded at each other. Jaune aimed Rouge at it's head and Ruby aimed Crescent Rose at it's head too. They pulled the trigger at the same time, and when the bullet both hit the point where they meet, the Beowolf suddenly exploded in a yellow dome of energy.

"Woah! That's Overkill." Ruby marveled at the yellow explosion.

"Jaune what did you put on that bullet." Ruby looked at Jaune.

"I called them Arc Rounds. A creation of my own by mixing certain dust, they detonates if they got hit by a bullet or a dust-round. If they just hit the target they just stick on them, and forms a yellow ball. It detonates automatically after 4 seconds." Jaune showed Ruby a large revolver round that contains some sort of yellow dust on a transparent casing.

"So cool! Could you make me something like that for Crescent Rose here, if we get back, and I guess where partners now right?" Ruby happily said.

"Of course, I would love to make you some and Ruby I would love to be your partner." Jaune smiled at the now blushing girl.

"L-Likewise." the still blushing girl stuttered.

"Hey, Ruby are you ok, you look kinda red, do you have a fever?" Jaune said in a worried tone.

"Uhmm, No I am fine I just a little ditsy from all that spinning and all." Ruby lied.

"If, you say so. Ruby let's go that temple." Jaune said.

"Yeah, right to the temple." Ruby was about to run but was stopped by Jaune.

"Ruby, that's the wrong direction. Norths that way." Jaune pointed backwards.

"Ah, yes dumb that's was of me sorry I got a bad sense of direction, hehehe." Ruby fumbled with her words.

"Don't worry Ruby I will guide you to the right direction, and be always right at your side ." Jaune densely said to Ruby.

Ruby blushed even more. 'Oh my Dust, Jaune please just take a hint and realized what you just said.' Ruby said in her thought.

"Ruby are you sure your fine?" Jaune worriedly asked.

"I am fine. TO THE TEMPLE!" pointing where Jaune had just pointed.

"TO THE TEMPLE!" Jaune copied Ruby's pose.

They looked at each other, and laughed. Then, the duo proceeded to travel to north.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the misty part of the forest there was Yin Xiao Long strolling about. But some something was stalking the unknowing boy.

"HELLO! Is anyone out there." Yin shouted.

"HELLO! I am getting bored here." Yin shouted again.

Yin heard a rustling ( **Jimmies are a Rustlin'** ) from the bushes near him.

"Is someone there?" Yin looked at the bush.

"Ruby is that you." Yin opened the bush. Is met by a growl from an Ursa.

"Nope!"

An Ursa clawed at him, but he dodged just in time. Another Ursa lunged at him, he deftly dodge by cartwheeling out of the way. The first Ursa lunged at him, but with a click from Ember Celica he punched, with a blast the Ursa on gut and was launched meters away for him. The other one tried to lunge at him again, but he countered with an rising dragon punch and a kick, launching it away from him.

"You guys, would have happened to seen a girl in a red hood would you?" roars from both Ursi was his answer.

"You could have said no." Yin sarcastically said while the Ursa lunged at him.

Yin dodged the attack, another came his way. He cartwheeled out of the way with hairs width from the attack touching him.

"Woah. Hahaha, Geez you two couldn't the hit the broadside of a bah-bah." as he watched a small pieces of his golden locks was falling in front of him.

Ba-thump...Ba-thump.

"You're..." Yin closed his eyes and opened it again to reveal crimson orbs instead of lilac ones. The Ursa's looked at each other.

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" Yin stomped and exploded in flames.

Yin sent himself barreling towards a crash course to an Ursa, with a loud warcry he punched a right-hook followed by an uppercut which send the Ursa flying. He wasn't done there. He propelled himself again towards the Ursa followed by a flurry of punches with the last hit sending the Ursa flying and destroying some trees.

The other Ursa run towards Yin.

"WHAT! YOU WANT SOME TOO!" Yin's voice was laced in anger.

The Ursa roared at him. A sound of flesh tearing was heard behind the Ursa. It whimpered and fell with a loud thud, and it revealed Blake just behind it.

Yin huffing and glaring a hole at the dead Ursa. Gambol Shroud was attached on the head of the Ursa it was removed by Blake. Blake smirked.

"I could have taken him." Yin huffed.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain heiress had met a pack of Beowolves, and was cautiously looked around her. she asses her enemies with just 5 Minors and 1 Alpha. She loaded her fire dust to strike down the Alpha. With a thrust she made a line of fire and hit the Alpha and seared and killed it. All 5 Beowolves lunged at her, using a glyph she shoot herself upwards avoiding the attack.

She created a field of gyphs around the Beowolves and launched herself at Beowolves and dashed fast and hitting precisely with deadly accuracy. Killing the the five Beowolves. She dusted herself after that attack. But on the corner of her eye she saw a red and yellow javelin just pasted her by and killing three Beowolves just behind her in one go.

"Weiss, you should never stop and rest in an enemy filled territory and you must be aware of your surroundings." Pyrhhus politely said to the heiress.

"Of course, I should not let my guard and thank you for the saving me just in time. And also, I am glad to be partner I don't know what would I do if you got paired from one of those three delinquents. They would surely tarnish your reputation." Weiss said regally.

'YES! Just as planned now my goal to be popular is now on it's course. I will show that Arc whose boss around Beacon.' Weiss plotted in her mind.

"Weiss, would you kindly be more patience and understanding with them they seem to be good bunch of people." Pyrhhus said in a soothing voice.

'Ugh, he fell for those dunces.' Weiss thought.

"I will try." Weiss smiled at him. ' Ugh, as if.' Weiss grimaced.

"Let's head north, then grab a relic from the temple." Pyrhhus said to Weiss.

"Of course, let's make our way for the temple." Weiss said.

Pyrhhus dislodged the Milo from the Beowolve's head and the pair began there march to north. But, a large Nevermore feather slowly falling harmlessly after they left.

* * *

Rei was standing in a tall field of grass, she stopped dead on her tracks and sensed a presence of a Grimm. A King Taijitu loomed over her. It coiled around the girl, Rie assumed an martial art pose. Rei jumped upward escaping from the coil and she shot the monster while spinning, the King Taijittu tried to attack her but she countered with a kick and pushed herself back with the kick. The monster tried snap Rei in half using it's maws but she deftly dodged the attack and countered with the blades of her weapon. Sending the head backwards. It yet lunged it's head toward Rei's position she somersaulted upwards and crash, and dug her weapon deep in it's head.

Rei felt the presence of the other head. She flipped away just a nick of time, from the attack of the white head of the snake. The black head of the snake rose up and the two began dancing in a daze, soon afterward it both lunged toward Rei. She acrobatically flipped away both attacks and began run, slide and flip on the thick body of the King Taijitu whilst shooting it in it's scales and body. The moment she has airborne the white head hit her, thus disarming her and launching her meter away. Once, Rei regain composure the black head open it's maws and tried the shred the girl into ribbon. Rei blocked it's fangs using her Aura-infused palms, yet she was struggling on the sheer strength and enormity of the beast. She grasp it's fangs and ripped it from it's mouth. The monster reeled back in pain, now angered it tried to kill the little girl, but she spin around and shoved it's fang on it's crimson eyes, this followed up by an Aura-infused palm thrust, thus resulted on it's heads explosion.

The white head lunged at Rei, but it was sent towards ground by Nore, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The Grimm's head was crushed by the sheer kinetic force of the warhammer. Nore pulled the trigger of Mjolnir and made the head explode in an pink explosion, with that he Grimm was dead.

"Prrrraaaahhhh! Prrrraaaaaaahhhhhh!" Nore tried to imitate a sloth.

Rei giggled at her childhood friend. "Nore, I don't think that's how a sloth sounds like." Rei smiled.

Nore grinned at Rei. "Boop." Nore said as he bopped Rei's nose.

Rei smiled even more.

* * *

 **Beacon Cliff**

* * *

"Hmmm, the students are now all paired and many of the pairs are quite interesting." Glynda said to Ozpin as she was looking at Scroll. **(The Ultimate Shippers of the Series.)**

"Indeed." Ozpin looking at the Scroll as well while taking a sip on his mug.

"But an Arc with a gun, and quite the remarkable marksmanship ranked among'st best is surprising. An Arc's signature weapon of choice is always in the realms of close quarter combat." Ozpin complimented the blonde Arc.

"Indeed, last time an Arc was here in Beacon, was when we were students here ourselves. I can still remembers those two idiotic twins." Glynda was nostalgic.

"Yes indeed, we are there teammates after all, Team LAGO (Lagoon), was it?" Ozpin chuckled at the memory.

"One idiotic swordsman and the other was a spearsman. Albain and Lance Arc." Glynda said to Ozpin.

"If memory serves right, they blew the ranks of the students like a storm, and even held there own against a whole round with Team STRQ, even beat two or three members before losing and that team, and was arguable the strongest team at the time." Ozpin said whilst remembered there own Team of misfits.

"We will see, if Albain's boy can uphold his legacy." Glynda said looking at the Scroll displaying Jaune and Ruby.

"No, it's not his legacy he will follow." Ozpin said to Gylnda.

"Hmmm, what would it be then?" Glynda asked.

"It's his own. He will carve his own path for himself. A man never followed other men's legacy but they make their own. Lance's and Albain's word, surely they taught their children with their own words of wisdom. It is our job as the old generation to teach the new generation our legacy and wisdom, so they can make their own." Ozpin philosophically said and he took a sip from his mug.

"Ozpin, did you drink too much coffee again." Glynda giggled at Ozpin.

An indomitable woman such as Glynda Goodwitch, was giggling like a high school girl in front of Ozpin. Both person was hardened by experience through-out the years. It reminded him a simpler time when they were still young and bold. Ozpin smiled at her it feels good, to feel young again. But they had a duty to uphold, and they answer to the call.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh BTW, I forgot to note that Jaune's Rouge and Bleu looks similar to HellBoy's Revolver but a tad bit smaller to fit for human use. And also since Nora is genderbended I changed her Magnhild to Mjolnir since Thor. And also the Arc Rounds was loosely based-off from Tristana's Explosive Charge Ability and also expected other LoL ADC abilities to make an appearance here, through Jaune. (Mostly from Jinx, Lucian, Tristana and possibly Jhin.)**

 **And before, I get butt-fucked in comments by Ruby fan-boys and fan-girls for her not killing that pack of Beowolves. I just don't want her to be so OP her, because she still a human and has limited. It was shown in One Punch Man how boring of the MC if hecan one shot anyone to kill thrill in hilarious made joke in the series, but his fight with Boros was quite fun though.**

 **Like always leave a comment or review.**

 **-TristanMB**


	6. Chapter 6: Players and Pieces

**A/N: I have an announcement in the end so enjoy the enjoy chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't RWBY just the story of this fanfiction that is horribly written by me.**

* * *

Weiss was thinking what she did to ended up in this predicament. She was currently being carried by a Nevermore in it's talons and what's even worse is that Ruby is alongside her.

"Weiss! when I tell to you jump. YOU JUMP OK!." Ruby shout towards Weiss.

"WHAAAAT!" Weiss shouted back, she felt wind in her eyes and the wind also dilated her hearing, she heard Ruby shouted something incoherent. When she opened her eyes, Ruby was gone. 'Well, that's one problem gone.' Weiss thought.

* * *

 **10 Minutes Ago**

* * *

"Hey, Ruby think this is it." Jaune pointed on the direction of a cave. The cavern has some sort of ancient drawings about a big black frog and some men using spears to fight it. Yep, definitely abandoned temple material.

"I think?" Ruby shrugged.

"Well, one way to find out." Jaune procured a zippo lighter from his pocket.

"Umm, Jaune why do you have a lighter do you smoke cigarettes or something?" Ruby pointed at the zippo lighter.

"No I just carry this around just in case, if I need a light in a cave or to start a campfire." Jaune explained.

"Jaune are you some kind of forager or something." Ruby asked.

"Nah, I am just ready for any situation. Wanna go in." Jaune gestured towards the cave.

"Right after, you cowboy." Ruby smirked.

Jaune and Ruby traversed deeper in the cave the only source for light is the make-shift torch Jaune made using a fallen branch.

"Jaune are you sure this is the abandoned temple the Headmaster told us." Ruby feeling shivers while in confines of the cave. It felt so creepy here for the small girl.

"Nah, I am sure there is no monster in here- Ugh" Jaune tripped on a rock and doused the only source of light they had.

"JAUNE!" Ruby nervously shouted at the blonde.

"Sorry, don't worry I still have my lighter." Jaune searched for his lighter, but he didn't found it on him.

"Umm, Ruby." Jaune said carefully.

"W-what is it Jaune." Ruby voice was slightly shaky.

"I kinda lost it." Jaune said bluntly.

"WHAT!? Jaune let's get out here this place gives me the creeps." Ruby said.

"You're right let's get out here." Jaune agreed.

*lick*

"Jaune did you just licked my hand." Ruby asked Jaune.

"No" Jaune replied.

*lick*

"Ruby did you just licked my cheek." Jaune asked Ruby.

"No" Ruby replied.

Suddenly two glowing red eyes glared at the pair. And was making croaking sounds and saw white bony shells moving back and forth. Jaune and Ruby gulped and knew what it was. It was an Gromp a really large frog-like Grimm known for it's strong hind-legs and a long tongue that can throw men a really large distance. The pair bolted towards the exit. And screamed as hard as they can. Once they were outside the pair tried to cave-in the Grimm by destroying the entrance. The cavern entrance was now covered in the rocky debris.

"Let's not go to dark spooky cave ever again." Ruby huffed.

"Agreed." Jaune huffed as well.

The debris of the cave suddenly shake violent, and soon afterward the rocks shoot out to everywhere. And the Gromp suddenly exited the cavern entrance. It had a frog-like appearance having a bony shell on the base of it's head, throat, fore-limbs, hind-legs and back. The fore-limbs was really big almost the size of a human. And finally, it's body was adorned by red stripes like all Grimm.

The Gromp, croaked and made gargling sound and fired a black and sticky projectile on the duo. Jaune and Ruby evaded it's but it released it's tongue and latched on Ruby.

"JAUNE!" Ruby shouted.

"RUBY!" Jaune shouted back.

Jaune prepared Rouge and Bleu to shoot down it's tongue, but before he could sever the tongue on Ruby. Ruby was thrown by the Gromp in a catapult like manner.

Jaune looked to where she launched, but looked back at the Gromp he aimed Rouge and fired an Arc Round followed up by Bleu firing an Explosive Round. A large yellow explosion exploded on the Gromp's face. But, when the smoke clears, the Gromp was barely damaged and only had few scratches and cracks on it's bony hide. Jaune gulped, he smiled sheepishly at the Grimm and run to the direction where Ruby was launched.

* * *

Yin and Blake already found there way to the abandon temple, that the Headmaster mentioned.

"You think this is it." Yin asked his partner.

Blake just glances at him.

The pair proceeded to go the temple. They scanned the temple and found pedestals that had chess pieces on them.

"Chess Pieces?" Blake looked at the chess pieces.

"Some, of them are missing." Yin noticed.

"Looks like we are not first ones who got here." Yin added.

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake said

"Hmmmm." as Yin eyed the knight piece.

"How, about a cute little pony." Yin grabbed the piece and raised it upwards.

"Sure." Blake calmly said and rolled her eyes. She smiled at Yin a little.

The duo walked towards each other.

"Well, that wasn't too hard." Yin cheered.

"Well, it's not like this place is too hard to find." Blake sarcastically added.

A scream was heard by the pair. They looked at it's apparent source.

"Someone, in trouble. Blake did you hear that." Yin said.

Blake looked upwards and couldn't believe what she just saw.

"What should we do?" Yin asked Blake.

* * *

Pyrhhus and Weiss was heading north to the temple.

"So, Pyrhhus what's your plan during your stay here at Beacon." Weiss cutely asked the red-haired spartan.

"I don't really know, I guess make new friends." Pyrhhus said

"Wait!" Pyrhhus halted to a stop.

"What is it?" Weiss asked the boy.

A screech from a Nevermore was heard by the pair and with it's talons, it snatched Weiss away from Pyrhhus. Weiss's was trapped by the talons of the Nevermore.

"PYRHHUS HELP!" Weiss screamed for help from his partner.

"Weiss! Hang on!" Pyrhhus aimed Milo's rifle form and kept firing at the Nevermore. The large raven only shrugged his shots off and attempts to slash at it.

The Nevermore flapped it's wings and sent Pyrhhus crashing to a tree. He groan from his crash and he immediately gain his bearings and gave chase to the flying Nevermore while shooting at it.

"Weiss, hang on I will get you down there, somehow." he fired another shot towards the Nevermore.

Pyrhhus heard another girl's scream and he looked up and saw a girl in a red cape was soaring to sky and she somehow grabbed on the Nevermore's talon, right next to Weiss. Pyrhhus heard another noise this time it's the sound of trees crashing. He looked at his right and show that blonde fellow with Yin in the locker room earlier this morning. He was running from what it's seem to be a Gromp.

Jaune was now running the same pace as Pyrhhus right beside him.

"Hey! I never got your name." Pyrhhus asked Jaune.

"Jaune. Jaune Arc and you're Pyrhhus Nikos." Jaune introduced himself whilst running.

"What are you running for?" Jaune asked the spartan.

"I am chasing after that Nevermore who got my partner." Pyrhhus pointed at Nevermore.

Jaune looked closely and saw Ruby as well on the Nevermore.

"Hey! My partner is up there too." Jaune panicked.

"Should we shoot it down." Jaune asked.

"Now is not the time for that." Pyrhhus pointing at the Gromp.

"What do you suggest we do?" Jaune asked the spartan.

"Lets hope that other could find us, and help us." Pyrhhus hoped.

* * *

 **Present Time**

* * *

Ruby was free-falling into the a flat part of the Emerald there was no canopies of tree to soften her landing. It was inevitable that she go splat, if she didn't find a way to land safely.

Jaune's eyes widen when he saw Ruby plummeting into the ground below her. He think fast and load an revolver round into Bleu and aimed it on the ground where he predicted she would fall. 'I am sorry for this, Ruby.' he mentally cursed. He pulled the trigger and the bullet hit it's mark and suddenly the ground where it hit, had turned into a large mound of mud.

The mud pile broke Ruby's fall.

"Uggh, The worst plan I ever came up." Ruby groaned, firstly she was covered in the Gromp's saliva from earlier and now she was now covered in mud, just great! Could this day get any better. She mentally cursed. She glanced at his left and saw Jaune and Pyrhhus running away from the Gromp.

"RUBY! RUN!" Jaune shouted.

"On It." She used her speed semblance and run in circles to clear the mud on her. Soon afterwards, she proceeded to run the same pace as the two males.

"Ruby is it? Where's Weiss?" the red-haired spartan asked.

Ruby's silver eyes widen. She realized Weiss was this on the Nevermore up above them.

"Ummm, guys..." Ruby trailed off.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!" Weiss screamed a complained towards Ruby. Weiss somehow found a way to get loose from the Nevermore's talons and was now holding for dear life.

"I told you to jump." Ruby shrugged.

* * *

 **Blake and Yin**

* * *

"Did you're sister just fall in that mudpile." Blake pointed out.

"Ummmm-" Yin was about to said something, suddenly a group of trees broke down and a Ursa appeared it roared and fell down.

"Awww man, it's broken." Nore said while looking at the dead Ursa.

Rei appeared just behind him she gestured his hands gesturing in a waiting manner.

Rei huffed. "Nore... Never do that again."

"Nore?" she scanned around for her friend.

Nore was eyeing an Bishop piece. He grabbed it.

"I am the King of the Castle~ I am the King of the Castle~ I am the King of the Castle~" Nore sang while doing various poses.

"NORE!" Rei screamed.

Nore stopped and chuckled. "Coming Rei!"

"Did they just come here riding an Ursa." Blake pointed out.

Yin was speechless.

Ruby saw her brother and used her semblance to go to Yin. "Yin!" Ruby joyfully said.

"Ruby!" Yin was relieved that his baby sister is safe. He was about to hug her.

"NORE!" the ginger haired boy got between the two siblings. Yin and Ruby took a step back. But, a scream was heard it was Weiss.

"She gonna fall." Blake was indifferent to this. While her partner is appalled to this.

"She gonna be fine." Ruby shrugged.

"Yup she falling." Rei added. As Weiss was plummeting to the Earth.

Pyrhhus saw Weiss falling. And began running upwards on a tall tree, He just jumped in just right amount of time to catch Weiss. 'Phew, glad that was over.' Pyrhhus said mentally. He landed on the grass while Weiss was in his arms. "Perfectly done, Pyrhhus." Weiss beamed a smile at her partner.

"WILL EVERYONE STOP FOR 3 SECONDS BEFORE ANYTHING CRAZY HAPPENS!" Yin shouted in annoyance as his once lilac eyes became red ones.

Everyone stop as Yin said. They began gathering in the temple.

Meanwhile Jaune was fending off the Gromp by shooting at it. But the Grimm counteract it by swinging it's large forearm at Jaune, thus sending him flying towards the temple.

"Great! Now everyone is here. Now we could all die together." Yin sarcastically said while he helped Jaune stand up.

"Not if I could help it." Ruby said confidently. She readied herself to strike at the Gromp.

"No wait Ru-" but before Yin could stop her. She was already dashing to towards the Grimm.

Ruby tried to hack and slash at frog-like Grimm but to no avail her strike bounced back from it's thick shell and hide.

"No problem. I got this under control." She fired her weapon and used it's recoil to launch herself away and sheathed it in her back. She tried to run from the Gromp.

"Ruby watch out." her partner warned her from the Nevermore.

The Nevermore, after it's circling back had returned it and hailed it's feather at Ruby. One feather caught Ruby by her cloak.

"Ruby get out of there!" Yin shouted as he tried to maneuvering from rows of black feather's made by the Nevermore.

"I am trying!" Ruby started to frantically tugged at her trapped cape. Ruby felt the Gromp loomed over her. The said Grimm opened it's mouth and readied it's acidic liquid. Ruby prepared and closed her eyes for it's attack.

"RUBY!" Yin shouted. Unbeknownst to the blonde a white blur just went past him.

Instead of hearing her flesh melting. She heard ice melting instead.

"You are so childish." Ruby opened her eyes and saw Weiss and a large wall of ice.

"Weiss?"

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't get me started with your fighting style, and I suppose I can be a bit.." Weiss trailed off.

"difficult... But if we gonna do this we should do this as team. So if you quit trying to show off. I'll be... your friend." Weiss finished.

"I am not showing off. I just want you guys to know I can do this." Ruby weakly replied.

"You're fine." with a huff Weiss left.

Yin run up to Ruby and embraced her in a bear-hug. Yin flicked Ruby on the forehead. "Owwwie" Ruby put a hand to where his brother flicked her. "Ruby! Never ever run off alone by yourself. You scared me to death." Yin sighed. "But I am glad you're safe." Yin petted Ruby. "And Snow Angel you're not that ' **icy** ' than I thought." Yin snickered at Weiss.

Weiss glared a hole at the blonde. She sighed and shrugged him off.

Ruby to other side of the wall of ice. "Woah!" Ruby saw that the Grimm that tried to kill her, was stuck in ice. The forearm and half of it's head was stuck and the Grimm croaked in annoyance and was struggling to get out.

The Nevermore screech and prepared for another attack.

"Guys that thing is circling back." Jaune pointed out.

"Look there is no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said to the group.

"She's right, our missions is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There is no point in fighting these thing." Ruby said.

"Run and live that's an idea I can get behind." Jaune nonchalantly said.

Ruby and Weiss proceeded to grab a relic. Ruby grabbed an Brook pieces, while Weiss grabbed an Knight pieces. Ruby looked towards Weiss and beamed a smile. Weiss simply rolled her eyes.

The Gromp croaked more louder and the ice began to crack. With a last struggle it shattered the ice and was beginning to chase the group.

"Time we left." Rei said.

"Right let's go." Ruby said with confidence. The proceeded to follow her.

Yin stopped for a moment and looked at his little sister. "What is it?" Blake asked the blonde. Ruby was standing in a tall rock and gestured a go.

"Nothing." Yin said and the pair proceeded to follow.

The group was running in a large plain and the Nevermore caught up with the group. And they hid in the pillar in the area. The Nevermore perched on the top of the tower like structure and screech at them.

"Well, that's great." Yin said.

Jaune looked at the group of trees and the Gromp came crashing out of it. It was hopping towards them.

"Awww man, Run!" Jaune warned everyone.

The group started to run towards the tower.

"Nore! Distract it." Rei said to Nore.

"Alrighty then." Nore replied.

The Nevermore hailed another rows of feather towards the two. Nore and Rei dodged the hail. Nore grabbed his weapon and proceeded to fire grenade rounds at the Grimm. After being hit multiple times the Nevermore scurried off. The Gromp was approaching the orange haired boy, but was stopped by Rei and Blake just in time. Weiss grabbed the boy in the wrist and flied off using her glyphs. The Gromp still gave chase. Rei and Blake run towards the bridge. Pyrhhus immediately took an firing position and fired at the Grimm. "Go! Go!" Pyrhhus shouted. Everyone was on bridge they began to run. But the Nevermore was fast approaching towards the bridge. The Nevermore crashed at the bridge resulting to it's destruction/ It divided the group. Weiss, Rei, Blake and Pyrhhus was on the side with Gromp. While Ruby, Jaune, Nore and Yin was on the other side. The gap was too large Yin to jump over them. "Man we go over there they need help." Yin looked down. "But, I can't make that jump." Yin said. "Let's do this." Nore said. Before Yin knew it he was pushed back by Nore and he shifted Mjolnir into it's warhammer form and smashed the bridge to make an make-shift catapult, while Nore rode on Mjolnir.

Nore and Yin was launched towards the Gromp. Both males landed an heavy hit on it's face and fired there weapon at it's head and successfully cracking it's shell on it's face. Nore was hit by the Gromp and knocked him towards Rei. Both were now falling on the Ravine. Nore quickly wrapped an arm around Rei. "Rei hold on." with a pulled of a trigger they were launched upwards to where Jaune and Ruby was at. The two childhood landed on the Nevermore's back. Nore smashed it's head and Rei was running and slicing at it's back. The two jumped to top of the tower where Jaune and Ruby are at.

"It's tougher than it looks." Rei said to the two.

"Then let's hit it with everyone we got." Everyone readied there weapons and aimed it at the Nevermore. And they started to fire rounds of bullets and explosive at the Grimm. But it went and crash it's self on the tower thus collapsed it. The two pairs stated to maneuver from rock to rock and used there acrobatics or weapons to climb up to a solid structure.

"None of this is working." Rei looked towards Ruby.

"I got a plan. Cover me!" Ruby said. Rei and Nore nodded.

Meanwhile at the other side the bridge began to collapse after the Gromp smashed it.

"Everyone we need to move!" Pyrhhus shouted. Their own set of pairs started to run towards the Grimm. Weiss used her glyphs to jump over the Grimm and fired an waves ice dust on it's rooting it on the edge. The Grimm raised it's arm and tried to crush them. But Yin caught the attack and punched it hard on the forearm. This resulted to the cracking of it's shell. The other arm did the same but Yin countered. The Grimm used it's mouth and successfully trapped the blonde brawler betweens it's mouth.

"YIN!" Blake shouted towards her partner.

"Weiss do you have fire dust on you." Blake asked Weiss. Weiss nodded and tossed an vial to Blake.

Blake caught it and run towards Yin. He loaded the dust in Gambol Shroud. Pyrhhus noticed this and threw Milo at the eyes of the Grimm successfully flinching it. Blake grabbed Yin by the belt and with her semblance she left an copy of Yin that was on fire. The Gromp eat the clones but it's mouth exploded shortly after. Now disoriented Yin jumped on it's head and delivered an powerful punch resulting to the removal of Milo on it's eye. Pyrhhus jumped and caught Milo mid-air. Yin used the recoil on his weapon to launch him on the other side and Blake used the sickle form of her weapon to hook her on the ground.

"Gracefully done, everyone." Weiss complemented everyone. Their group over Jaune's group and they saw Jaune shooting at the Nevermore with great accuracy he paused for a second and fired an explosive shot on it's head. The Nevermore screeched and tried to ram the boy. But he somersaulted on it's head and fired rounds on it's head. He looked up and saw an cliff he back-flip off it's head and while mid-air he shot an Arc Round and followed up by an bullet. The Thermobaric properties of the explosion successfully stunned the Grimm. Nore flew towards the head of the Grimm and smashing it towards to the cliff's walls rooting it. Jaune loaded an cable round and fired it on a pillar and fired it's other end on a parallel pillar making a making a make-shift sling shot. Nore looked over the sling and launch himself on it and hooking the back of his weapon on the sling and Ruby put herself on the steel cable.

"Can make the shot?" Ruby asked Nore.

"OH YES! I CAN!" he said cheerfully.

"Are you su-" but before she could finished what she said. She was launched. Nore made a his hand into binoculars and looked towards Ruby.

Ruby was in the air and used her semblance and weapon's recoil towards the Nevermore. With flesh meeting steel Crescent Rose hooked the Nevermore on it's neck . Rei activated her semblance. Wind Manipulation, she boasted Ruby upwards using a strong gust wind along with Ruby's semblance and weapon she was dragging the Nevermore up to the cliff. Once she reached top. She stopped momentarily and decapitated the Nevermore. With that she landed on top of the cliff and the Nevermore was no more. Ruby was standing on top of cliff while rose were flowing out her.

"Wow! That's my Baby Sister!" Yin shouted and pumping his arm out.

"Well that was thing," Jaune said.

"Sure is." Rei replied.

Nore chuckled. "THAT WAS SO AWESOME! I MEAN I WAS LIKE BOOM! BOOM! AND JAUNE WAS LIKE BANG! BANG!. REI WAS DOING COOL WIND STUFF AND RUBY WAS COOL AND ALL BY CUTTING THE GRIMM'S HEAD OFF! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Nore cheered a mile a second.

"Calm down, Nore" Rei calmly said.

* * *

 **Beacon's Auditorium**

* * *

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The four of you receive the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team CRDL lead by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced the team. Applause and cheers were heard from the crowd.

"Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, Nore Valkyrie and Lie Rie. The four of you received the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will together as team RNJR (Ranger) led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin said.

Ruby's widened to what just the man had just said and she froze in shock. But Jaune put a hand on Ruby's shoulders and waking her from her shocked expression.

"Don't worry, Ruby I am here like I said right. I will guide to the right path."Jaune reassured Ruby.

Ruby blushed a little and beamed a bright smile on Jaune. "Thanks." Ruby said.

"No Problem Ruby." Jaune replied.

"YES! WE OUR ON THE SAME TEAM, REI JUST ACCORDING TO KEIKAIKU." Nore chuckled as he was spinning Rei in his arm, around and around.

"Nore, please stop." Rei said with a groan.

Ozpin smiled a little on this on team of misfits it reminded him of his old team.

"And finally, Yin Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee and Pyhhus Nikos. The four of you received the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will together as team NBLS (Noblesse) led by..." Weiss was expecting to be the leader of this team. "Yin Xiao Long."

"Ow Hell Yeah!" Yin cheered and victoriously pumped his arm upwards.

"Congratulation Yin." Blake and Pyrhhus said at the same time.

'What! On DUST IS THIS! HOW DID THIS BUFFOON GOT THE LEADER'S MANTLE I DOUBT HE IS EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO!' Weiss mentally cursed the blonde male.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... Interesting year." Ozpin finished.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated quite that much on this week(Got quite busy on school.). The next updated would be around Friday. The new cover will be posted on my deviantArt later. Tristan-ManaBurn. here't the link.** **. Like always, put a follow or favorite and comment and reviews are much appreciated.**

 **-TristanMB**


	7. Chapter 7: Badge and Burdens

**A/N: TristanMB here sorry, for the small hiatus I was busy and I was playing my placement matches in LoL and bring bro's account to Lv.30 and also I was playing Tera and Elsword.  
**

 **Like always comments, reviews and criticism is much appreciated.**

* * *

Weiss hated three things this morning. Firstly her team, secondly her leader. The moment Yin was elected as leader of NBLS she was bitter toward the blonde brawler. And lastly, this morning in general.

Yin used a whistle to wake up Weiss and he didn't stop there he literally pulled her out of her covers. When she come to, she glared at her leader. He, Pyrhhus and Blake were already dressed up for school, did he just wake me up last in purpose.

"Mornin' Snow Angel, better wake up before we get late for class." Yin said.

Weiss glared at the blonde, but she didn't said anything.

"You sure looked 'icy' this morning! Woke up in the wrong side of the bed, Snow Angel?" Yin further pried.

Weiss was tempted to stab him to death, but before she could Blake stopped Yin.

"Yin just stop, okay?" Blake said in hushed tone.

"Alright." the blonde exasperatedly said.

"Anyways, Weiss the showers all yours and the breakfast is ready after you finished your shower." Yin said.

Weiss just glared at him. "If you decide to peek at me. I will stab you." Weiss retorted.

"Hey I won't and Blake and Pyrhhus will make sure I won't do that. Right?" Yin gestured.

"Weiss don't worry Yin despite his demeanor he isn't just someone like that." Pyrhhus reassured Weiss.

Weiss sighed. 'At least Pyrhhus is here to make my time in Beacon more bearable.' with that Weiss proceeded to the showers.

* * *

 **Team RNJR's Room**

* * *

"IT'S MORNING! WAKE UP TEAM FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL IS STARTING, WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Nore shouted while shaking everyone.

Everyone groaned at the hyper-active boy's morning antic. Jaune, Ruby and Rei were not morning persons.

Jaune was the first one to rise. He still felt groggy. After he rose he scanned their room. It was a mess, the clothes they used yesterday were scattered about, in the room while their belongings such as bags and luggage were opened and most of it's content were a mess. In summary they were a mess.

Ruby and Rei tried to cover there ear with there pillows.

"Guys we need to wake up now." Jaune said with a yawn.

"It sooooooo early." Ruby whined through her pillow.

"She is right." Rei weakly replied.

"NOPE! We are not gonna let this day be gloomy." Nore lifted Rei off her bed and get the uniforms they received yesterday.

"Jaune! wake up Ruby will ya, while I bathe this sleepyhead ok." as Nore carried Rie like a rag-doll to the bathroom. Rei's groans was her response.

"O-okay." Jaune sweatdropped at the two childhood friends.

"Hey Ruby, wake up." Jaune shook the girl.

Ruby groaned. "No." she whined.

Jaune shook her again with more force.

"Ugggh! I'am up okay." Ruby said with a yawn.

The duo heard weird noises coming from the bathroom but they decided to ignore it.

"So, want a coffee or something." Jaune asked.

"No, milk would be fine." Ruby replied sleepily.

Jaune proceeded to their rooms small kitchen. He found a jar of crushed coffee beans in the cupboard. He brewed his coffee and found a carton of milk in the fridge. He saw a pack of pancake mix in the cupboard as well.

"Hey Ruby, want some pancakes." Jaune asked.

"I WANT SOME PANCAKES!" Nore replied instead while in the bathroom.

"And Rei would like some Jasmine Tea!" Nore shouted.

Jaune found a tea bag and Jasmine Tea was written in it's flavor. He grabbed a cup and put the tea bag and hot water. He stirred it a bit, and proceeded to make the pancake batter.

* * *

 **NBLS**

* * *

After Weiss's shower she was dressed in her uniform, soon afterwards she go to the small kitchen they have. Surprisingly their breakfast was quite lavish. She rubbed her eyes thinking she was just hallucinating when, she opened them it was still there.

On the small table was a breakfast meal that was served to her when she was still a children. It consisted of Brötchen(Bread Rolls), various toppings such as Butter, Marmalade(some kind of homemade jam), Quark,(some kind of German curd cheese)Wurst and fresh fruit to boot. (German Sausage) Other than the main dish there were coffee and tea.

Yin and Pyrhhus was eating their all-protein breakfast which consisted of Bacon, Ham, Eggs and Veggies in the side. It would appear they were having some kind of food-eating contest. While, Blake's breakfast was just having Tuna melt in a sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes while she was reading a book.

"YOUGH WAFF NAT BIF MEH!" (You will beat me!) Yin said while his mouth was full.

"A WAFF NAT LAOS TU YOUGH!" (I will not lose to you!) Pyrhhus said while his was full as well.

"Ahem!" Weiss interrupted. All eyes was on Weiss.

"Manners, please." Weiss regally said.

The two males gulped down the food in their mouth. Blake just continued reading her book and took a bite in her tuna sandwich.

"I take it you made this breakfast, Blake?" Weiss said.

"Not me." Blake shook her head.

"Pyrhhus?" Weiss asked.

"Not me, actually it was Yin who made all of this." Pyrhhus gestured to the blonde brawler.

"Like what you see." Yin slurred as he had an smug grin in his face.

Weiss was red in anger, she was yet again tempted to stab and freeze him. But, the better half of Weiss said otherwise. With a sigh she just eat her breakfast.

"Hey don't give me the 'cold' shoulder." Yin said.

'This was going to be long day.' Weiss said in her thoughts.

* * *

 **RNJR**

* * *

After Nore and Rei exited the bathroom they were followed by Ruby and then Jaune. After they were all dressed for school they all had breakfast together. Rei had to hold off Nore for eating most of the pancakes Jaune made. They had there own batch of 4 pancakes while Nore had 10 instead. After there breakfast they saw that they still had time to clean their mess of a room.

"Phew! That's done." as Jaune swiped away a sweat in his forehead.

"Okay Team! Second order of business is... classes and we have a few classes together today." Ruby said dejected.

"First class is Grimm Studies by Prof. Peter Port..." Ruby read in her scroll.

"in 9:00 am." Ruby said.

"Ruby what time is it?" Rei asked her leader.

"it's 8:55" Rei said to Ruby. Ruby's eyes silver widen.

They were almost late in the first day of school.

"We're gonna be late!" Nore said.

"Come on let's go!" Jaune told them.

Team RNJR began sprinting outside their dorm and to where there first class will start. Team NBLS just caught up with them.

"Mornin' Lil Sis!" Yin greeted his little sister.

"Morning Yin, how was your first morning here." Ruby asked whilst running.

"Well we were quite indulging in our breakfast." Yin sheepishly said.

"Awww man, I wished you cook for us instead." Ruby said.

"Next time, Rubes." Yin said.

"Well, because you were still trying to beat Pyrhhus in an eating contest. Is the main reason we're gonna be late, such a leader you are." Weiss said back.

"Just run, Snow Angel." Yin said.

Meanwhile, Ozpin and Glynda were watching the two teams going to there classes.

* * *

 **Grimm Studies**

* * *

"Demons! Monster! Prowlers of the Night. Yes, class the Grimm have many names but to me they are **prey!** and you shall too after your graduation." a portly man with a bushy mustache in a burgundy suit said in glee.

"I am Professor Peter Port, just call me Prof. Port and I am your Grimm Studies instructor for this semester." the man introduces himself.

"You're all aware that you are Hunter and Huntresses-in-training, this class will provide you the knowledge everything about the Grimm, and how to kill the monster. To protect Vale as well as the 3 other kingdoms." Prof. Port pump his fist.

"Now, a story of a young and handsome man..." the man trailed off.

"Me!" the man boisterously said.

"Back then I was a son of a cabbage farmer-blah blah blah blah blah." the mans story became rambles and then nonsense to most people.

Everyone seems to be bored already, but Weiss the star student she is took notes on Professor's story, even Blake and Rei weren't barely listening.

"In the end the Beowolf was no match to my sheer tenacity I brought the Grimm to it's knees and I returned to my village as a hero." Port bowed.

"The moral of the story is a true huntsmen must be-"

"Honorable." Yin yawned rather loudly. Weiss sent a glare.

"A true huntsmen must be Dependable." Yin put his foot on the desk in front of him. Weiss's glare grew more intense.

"A true huntsmen must be strategics, well-educated and wise." Yin pick his nose and flicked his booger somewhere. Weiss gritted her teeth from anger.

"So who among you believes themselves are the embodiment of this traits?" the portly man asked.

Weiss raised her hand furiously.

"I Do Sir!" Weiss shouted in anger.

"Well then, let's find out step forward and face your opponent." Peter gestured towards a cage. The said cage growled and moved furiously.

* * *

 **5 Minutes Later**

* * *

After Weiss dressed up in her combat outfit. She was in the center of class in a battle stance

"Good Luck! Weiss." Pyrhhus boasted.

"Fight Well." Blake said.

"Yeah! Represent Team NBLS! Weiss!." Yin shouted.

"Yin I am trying to focus!" Weiss shouted back.

"On me." Yin grinned.

"Ugh!" Weiss flayed her arms.

"Alright, let the match... begin!" Port opened the cage with his weapon.

A Boarbatusk squealed and rushed towards Weiss. Weiss quickly side-stepped and slash at it.

"Haha, wasn't expecting that were you." Port said.

"Weiss pork that pig!" Yin shouted.

Weiss gritted her teeth from anger. Weiss dashed towards the Grimm but the shell was hard, so her rapier bounced off. The Grimm used it's tusk to hit Weiss successfully locking her weapon unto the monster's tusk.

"Bold new approach. I like it!" the teacher said with glee.

"Come on Weiss roast the thing!" Yin cheered.

Weiss sent a glare at Yin. But the Grimm threw her weapon away from her and pushed her back to the ground. The Grimm proceeded to dash towards her. But before it hit her it was sent flying by no other than Yin.

"Weiss aim for it's belly it no has armor there."

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" she shoved Yin out of the way and run for Myrtenaster.

The Boarbatusk began to spin and dashed towards the duo. Yin sent a strong uppercut and sent the Grimm airborne. Weiss quickly grabbed Myrtenaster and used her to glyphs to boost her towards the Grimm, with metal meeting the Grimm, with that it was dead.

"Bravo, we are truly in the presence of two Hunter and Huntress-in-training. Mr. Xiao Long you jumped in for the safety of Ms. Schnee a trait valuable for Hunters. Teamwork. I am afraid that is all the time we have today be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant, class dismissed." Port said.

Yin handed his hand for Weiss to help her stand up. She glared at Yin and swatted his hand away. With a huff she left.

"Yikes, I think Weiss hates Yin." Ruby said.

"Well, consider this your brother is her leader and she is an heiress, so she always wants to be in the lead." Jaune said to Ruby.

"Weiss was kinda off after the ceremony yesterday and she was glaring at Yin the whole, even to the way to our dorm she." Rei said.

"Why don't we help make up and be friend so no one would hate on each other, if they refused I will break their legs!" Nore cuffed his fist in determination.

"Um, No it's best we leave there matters to themselves." Jaune said.

"Jaunes right, we should leave them sort it out themselves, besides Yin is nicest guy but he is quite the flirt." Ruby said.

* * *

 **Outside**

* * *

"Weiss!" Yin shouted.

"What!" Weiss answered back.

"What's wrong with you, why are you acting like bi-"

"What's wrong with me!? What's wrong with you! You're suppouse to be the leader and all you been so far is a slacker." Weiss said in anger

"Augh, what did I do?" Yin flayed his arms.

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position, back in the forest all did was just slacking off and punching everything you see, and you've continued to do so!" Weiss argued.

"Weiss where is this coming from? Where was all the talk about working together, I thought you believed in working as a team." Yin asked.

"Not a team lead by you. I have studied and trained and quite frankly I deserve better."

"Ozpin, made a mistake." with that Weiss left.

Yin closed his eyes and clenched his fist. His lilac eyes turned red from anger. He blindly tried to punch the air behind him out of frustration, but he stop mid-swing because Ozpin was right behind, his fist only stopping mere centimeters of Ozpin's faces.

But, Ozpin didn't react and still remained in his stoic composure.

"Hmm, now that didn't seem to go very well." Ozpin calmly said.

"Oh! Professor Ozpin I didn't see you there." as Yin was calming down evident by his eyes turned to it's original lilac ones.

Yin sighed. "Is she right did you make a mistake." Yin said as he looking to where Weiss walked off.

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin said with a bemused smile.

"What do you mean?" Yin asked.

"It has been only one day, Yin I have made more mistakes than any man, woman and child in this planet. But, at this moment I would not consider your appointment as leader to be one of them. Do you?" Ozpin peered at Yin.

Yin stared at Ozpin and think about what he said.

"Being a leader, is isn't just a title you wear in to battle, but a badge you wear constantly and if you are not always performing in your absolute best, then what reason you give other to follow you? You've been burden by a daunting responsibility Yin, and I advise you to take some time to think about to uphold." with that Ozpin left.

Yin pondered on Ozpin's words.

* * *

 **With Weiss**

* * *

'Hmph, such a leader he is.' Weiss thought. She found Professor Port on a balcony of Beacon.

"Professor Port." Weiss said.

"Ahh, Miss Schnee and to what do I owe this fine pleasure."

"I-I I enjoyed your lecture."

"Of course, you did child. You have the blood of a true huntress in you."

"You really think so?" Weiss asked.

"Most surely!" Port replied. Weiss looks nervously at the ground like she's insecure.

"Hmm, somethings troubling you." Port pried.

"Y-yes sir." Weiss replied.

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife." Port dramatically replied.

"Well... I think I should have been the leader of Team NBLS." Weiss said.

Port looks at the heiress like she's crazy.

"That's preposterous!" Port said.

"Excuse me!?" Weiss taken aback.

"I believed in Professor Ozpin for many years and the man never once led me a stray." Port said.

"So you would just blindly accepted his decisions, even after seeing as how exception I am." Weiss said like she was offended.

"With all due respect all of your exception skill in the battlefield is only matched by your poor attitude." Port replied.

"How dare you!" Weiss said.

"My point exactly, I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted." Port said.

"That's not even remotely true." Weiss crossed her arms.

Port raised his brows.

"Well not entirely true." Weiss avoiding eye contact.

"So the outcome didn't come to your favor. Do you think acting in such a way, would make the ones in power to rethink their decision? So instead of fretting about what you don't have. Cherish and savor in what do have. Hone your skills, perfect every technique and be not the best leader, but best person you can be." Port said his inspirational rant.

Weiss stared at him and realized what she did all this time. It's true Yin might have been annoying as all hell, but he did good to make me comfortable in where I am, well tried to.

Weiss felt her Scroll vibrate in her pocket. She opened her Scroll and found that she received a text from no other than Yin. It reads "Weiss meet me at Beacon Garden after dinner." Weiss stared at text in her scroll and she said to herself she will go.

* * *

 **RNJR - Mess Hall**

* * *

"Welp! I don't which class was worst Professor Oobleck's or Professor Port's." Ruby smacked her face in the mess hall table.

"Doctor Oobleck." Rie corrected Ruby, while Rie was reading a book in a alphabet she can't read, they were all in curvy squiggly line.

"Right. Well at least classes are finish." Ruby replied.

"Hey we're back." Jaune said while holding a tray on his hand, with Nore right behind him holding a tray too.

"Jaune did you got the chicken nuggets and cookies?" Ruby asked while she up from her slumped form.

"Yep, and they're dinosaur shaped too." as Jaune placed a plate in front Ruby.

Ruby smiled. "Thank you, Sir Dorks-a-lot."

"Right back at you Red." Jaune said casually.

Rie looked up from what she was reading and she smiled at the two. Nore did the same.

"Anyways, Jaune did you remember all the assignments we have." Rie asked.

"Yeah, Dr. Oobleck said we should read about the Faunus Revolution, and Professor Port said we should go study the Griffon and other A-ranked Grimm." Jaune replied.

"I see." Rei nodded and returned to what she reading.

"You know, Rei you should stop sleeping in class." Ruby said while she munching on a cookie.

"Don't worry I will wake her up! And many times over!" Nore boasted as he wrapped an arm around Rei. Rei just eat her dinner while not minding the ginger boy's touch.

"Hey would you look at that." Jaune pointed towards Yin who was going outside followed closely by Weiss who was hiding by a pillar.

"Has Weiss turned a whole 360, from hateful heiress to creppy stalker." Ruby said.

"I think Wiess loves Yin don't you guys think?" Nore suggested.

"Not likely, maybe she is planning to kill him." Jaune said.

"It's best we shouldn't pry with their problems." Rei said to her team.

After what Rei said Team RNJR continued their dinner.

* * *

 **Beacon Garden**

* * *

The veil of night shrouded the school in it's raven sheen. Only the broken moon and stars radiated light upon Beacon. Yin stood in the balcony of their school's Garden, various types of flowers and plants are found in here, but what Yin found beautiful in the bed of flowers was a peculiar white flower it had fuzzy petals and had about 3 to 5 small yellow flowers within them. Yin knelt down and stared at the flower and perplex to it's beauty under the purplish moonlight.

"Edelweiss." a familiar voice said.

Yin looked up and found Weiss who looked a tad bit nervous. Yin stood up and scratch the back of his head. Weiss avoided eye-contact with Yin, because she didn't know what to say.

"What?" Yin asked.

"Those flowers their called Edelweiss or Noble White."

"Hey that's actually sound like your name it's beauty." Yin dazed off looking at the flower.

A visible blush was evident on Weiss's cheeks.

"..."

"I need to tell you something!" both of them said at the same time.

"You first!" Both of them said yet again.

An awkward silence filled the space between the two.

"Weiss, I am sorry for not being the perfect leader you expect me too, yeah sure I may slack-off, but you know me I am an thrill-seeker, Weiss I am not backing down from my spot, but I will do my best." Yin said.

Weiss looked at him for a moment. Weiss sighed. "Yin, I am also sorry for my inappropriate behavior and attitude earlier, Yin I am determined to become the best team you will ever have." Weiss said gleaming at the blonde, her eyes filled with ' **determination** '

Yin blinked and stared at Weiss for a moment, then he smiled.

"Hey, your not cold after all, Snow Angel." Yin nonchalantly said.

Weiss instead of being a angry from Yin's jokes, she just shrugs him off.

"How about, we go back to our dorm room. Leader." Weiss said.

"Sure, before any rumor spread about us." Yin replied.

Weiss sent a glare to the blonde. "And what do you mean by that." Weiss said in an annoyed tone.

Yin chuckled. "Nothing."

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office**

* * *

Meanwhile in a certain headmaster's office.

Ozpin chuckled. "That seems to go very well then." Ozpin sipped on his coffee.

He heard his Scroll received a message and opened and read what contents the message had.

' _Ozpin The Arc's protype mechs had been captured and I think the Queen is behind this. - Qrow'_

Ozpin's Scroll showed a picture of a dark brown crystalline arrow.

 _'Ozpin what do you think.'_

Ozpin replied. 'Qrow that will be all, thank you.' He closed his Scroll. He stared at the broken moon.

"What are you planning." Ozpin asked no one in particular.

"I wish my student would never have to fight." Ozpin sighed. The Scroll notified another message this time it was from Glynda. ' _Professor Ozpin a late transfer student from Mistral will be coming this weekend, she had remarkable parameter and also she participated in the Mistral Tournaments along with Pyrhhus Nikos.'_

Ozpin looked up the said girl's profile.

 _Name: Clara Autumn_

Age: 17

Sex: F

Race: Faunus

The picture showed a petite looking fox-faunus. She had short brown hair while her hair was a messy bob but it looked oddly neat having her right-side longer. She had a slightly brown complexion. What's odd that she had two appendages instead of one it was rare for Faunus to have both ear and tails but these type of faunus are more primal than the modern ones.

"Hmm, Interesting." Ozpin sipped on his mug.

* * *

 **A/N: BTW it's my birthday today, so happy birthday to me. The finale had me sad and hopeful to next season, but I would like Volume 4 to be prequel a story about Team STQR. I would like to see younger Qrow and Raven and some backstory about them. And HOLY SHIT I PREDICTED THE RUBY'S TEMPORARY TEAM UP FROM THE FINALE! I wish they would name it Ranger(From this small fic) or Lancaster. I am conflict if I should ship Jaune x Ruby or Jaune x Pyrrha.**

 **Well anyways Comments and Reviews are much appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8: Blakedice

Chapter 8: Blakedice

* * *

Gunshots and explosion was heard throughout the school's arena. In the arena stood Jaune Arc and his opponent Cardin Winchester.

"COME BACK HERE PUNK!" Cardin shouted in frustration.

Jaune was standing a good distance away from Cardin. He spun Rogue in his hands while he had a smug look as an insult to the mace-wielder.

"So what? So you could hit me? Not a chance." He cocked the hammer of his revolver and sent a shot towards Cardin.

As the bullet made contact with Cardin it exploded in a large cone-like force. And, the force of the bullet was enough to send him flying to a wall.

Cardin removed himself from the crack of the wall he was stuck on.

Cardin was pissed of the fact that he was being toyed around. Jaune had many chances to finish the fight early, but he chose to play with Cardin and bit by bit he reduced his Aura.

Cardin tighten his grasp of his mace, with a war-cry he slammed his mace on the ground resulting to a large chains of explosion heading towards his blonde adversary.

Jaune with his quick-flexes, he back-flipped to the side, but during his maneuver he prepared his other revolver, Bleu. In a short time-frame he shot two bullets on ground to where Cardin is standing. When Cardin looked down the bullets stuck on the ground it suddenly exploded, leaving the brown-haired teenager disorientated.

"That's enough! I declare, Jaune Arc as the winner of the match." Glynda said as she raised her crop, using her telekinesis she fixed everything that was destroyed in the Arena.

"Mr. Winchester, I advise you to think before you act, always look at your Scroll to check your Aura level, so you know when to strike, once it's 15% that is considered as a knock-out in the Vytal Festival's Tournament." The professor said to her class.

"And Mr. Arc, It is true that your skills are leagues apart from Mr. Winchester's. But, do be warned that being overconfident to one's skill can lead you to your own downfall, remember these words, Mr. Arc. Class dismissed!" Glynda said.

Jaune sighed, he sheathed both of his guns on their respective holsters. He proceeded to walk towards where his team was sitting.

"BRO! THAT WAS AWESOME! YOU'VE SHOULD HAVE BROKEN HIS LEGS!" the energetic ginger said in glee.

"I didn't feel like it." Jaune said.

Team NBLS greeted Ruby's Team RNJR.

"Hey Jauney, my wing-man." as Yin made an high-five gesture to Jaune.

"Wing-man, not so much." Jaune said rather coldly but nonetheless he made a half-hearted attempt for a high-five.

"I feel like a being 'jaunediced'[1] by you. Eh!" Yin punned.

Everyone was silently judging Yin, and crickets were heard (For some reason.) from the background.

"Oh come on! Cut me some slack and for once just thinks it's funny." Yin whined.

Everyone laughed at his childish display. A vein popped in Yin's head and when he opened his eyes they were red. Everyone gulped and started to run away from the enraged brawler.

"COME BACK HERE!" Yin shouted

* * *

 **Mess Hall: Lunchtime**

* * *

"There we were, in the middle of the night." Nore said.

"It was daytime." Rei corrected.

Yin was listening intently at the ginger's story, while his partner, Blake was reading her book instead. And, Weiss remained uninterested as she is busy grooming her nails.

"We were surrounded by Ursine."

"They were Beowolves."

"DOZENS OF THEM!", Nore stood up in excitement.

Rei sighed. "Two of them."

"But they were no match and in the end. Rei and I took them down and made a boat load of Lien, selling Ursa-skin rugs." Nore finished his story.

Rei sighed again. "He's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

"Hey Jaune, did you make the custom bullets for Crescent Rose?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah it's back at our dorm. Crescent Rose's ammo is .50 cal, right?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, but Crescent Rose could accommodate .40 or .30 caliber rounds as well." Ruby said.

"At least I got the caliber right." Jaune and Ruby continued to discuss their weapons and modifications. Everyone just looks at them, dumbfounded as they seem to speak in their own foreign language.

"Anyways, I heard we're going to Forever Falls this Friday. Professor Glynda said it was a field assignment, or something." Yin said rather enthusiastically.

"Oh! Is that forest where they harvest the red syrup?" Nore asked.

"Yeah." Yin replied.

"YUS! Rei bring a five jar on Friday. No, bring twenty of them!" Nore said.

A girl's pained screamed was heard by the two teams. When they glanced back, they saw a bunny-Faunus being bullied by Winchester's team. Blake glared at Cardin, while Yin took notice of Blake's obvious glare. Cardin grasped the girl's bunny-ears as everyone laughed. Blake's glare grew deeper.

"Ow! That hurts." the girl yelped.

"I told you they were real." Cardin said as he laughed.

"What a freak." Russel snickered.

"Please, stop." the girl pleaded.

"When did an animal learn to speak?" Cardin snickered.

Team CRDL howl in laughter as they harassed Faunus girl.

"Atrocious." Pyrrhus said coldly.

"It must be hard to live as a Faunus." Ruby said in a sad tone.

"Let's break their legs." Nore flexed his arms to act tough.

Yin looked at Nore and nodded. "Yeah, let's do that." Yin said as he cracked his knuckles, and Nore's grin grew even more wider.

"Should we... Stop them?" Jaune asked.

"Let that brute do whatever he wants." Weiss replied.

"Ruby?" Jaune asked his partner.

"Well, there is no stopping him. Besides, Nore's with him. Even, if we tried, we'd only achieve nothing." Ruby reasoned.

"Point taken." Rei agreed.

"Hey, where's Pyrrhus?" Weiss asked.

Blake pointed at Yin, because Pyrrhus just joined their _rescue squad_.

"Further proving that we can't fight with them. The best thing that we could hope for, if they do fight them, is a _Pyrrhic_ victory... Eh, did you get it?" Ruby mused.

"Just stop. Don't try your brother's sense of humour." Jaune replied.

Yin, Nore and now Pyrrhus made their way to the table where Cardin was bullying the Faunus. Yin gripped Cardin's wrist.

"I suggest you let go of the bunny, Cardin." Yin said in a steely voice.

"We wouldn't like to hurt you, so please just stop this." Pyrrhus asked politely, but his voice held anger.

"OR WE'LL BREAK YOUR LEGS!" Nore boomed.

"What is it with you and breaking legs? Are you _THAT_ desperate for good luck?" Yin mused.

"A smart-ass, an idiot and a mister-goody-two-shoes huh? Super Weenie Juniors are over there, jack-ass." Cardin spatted. He ripped his wrist from Yin's grasped

"So, are we just gonna stand here, or are we gonna fight!?" Nore asked eagerly.

Then, all hell broke loose as Yin made the first move, by decking the brunette in the face. Team CRDL responded kindly. Nore immediately tackled Dove and Russel in a head-lock and spun them around, then send them flying across the Mess Hall.

Both of the boys that was thrown by the cheerful ginger groaned in pain as they rise up. With reckless abandon they charged at Nore only to be stopped dead on their tracks when Nore punched them hard on the face.

"Aww, they're broken." Nore looked down at two unconscious boys.

Pyrrhus threw Sky over his shoulder, he grabbed his wrist and stepped on his shoulder, restraining Sky.

"I suggest you to stop before I break your arm." Pyrrhus said with a terrifying smile.

"Like hell, I am." Sky somehow got loose from Pyrrhus's foothold and, got few good hits on him. Sky sent a left-hook, but Pyrrhus caught the punch and did an attack reversal and spun around and, Sky fell on his back and he tried to stand back up. Pyrrhus reacted with a quick sweeping-kick followed by a somersault kick. Sky remained unconscious on the ground.

Cardin looked at his teammates, he growled in anger to how they were easily defeat by these people.

"You and Me, Mano y Mano." said Yin with a cocky grin.

Cardin gritted his teeth. He sent a punch on the blonde's face out of frustration.

"Come on! Jaune hits more harder than you." Yin mocked.

"PISS OFF!" Cardin sent a right hook towards Yin causing his head to reel back with the force of the punch.

"Was that a pillow." Yin mused.

Yin with his left hand grabbed Cardin by the collar and lifted him up easily.

"This is a punch." Yin punched Cardin on the guts sending him flying to where his team laid.

All of Team CRDL was knocked-out by the trio, after dusting themselves. Yin approached the Faunus.

"Hey, the names Yin are you alri-Aggh" Yin was rudely interrupted by being smack by a handbag on the face sending him flying to a pillar. Everyone went slack-jawed as Beacon's Fashion Queen enters the scene.

"You! Stay away from my teammate." The brunette said with venom as she glared down on Yin

"Velvet you alright?" said by a girl with light brown hair.

"Umm, Coco he didn't hurt me, quite the opposite actually." the girl now known as Velvet meekly said.

"Geez! Do you have steel rods on that thing." Yin pointed to the handbag held by Coco as he caress his bruised cheek.

"Aww, tough guy can't _handle_ a lil' handbag, let me see your boo-boo." Coco cooed at Yin.

Yin's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Coco, please stop." Velvet pleaded.

"I have my eyes on you." Coco threaten as she tilted her shades to reveal her dark brown eyes.

"Likewise." Yin said as he slammed his forehead on Coco's.

Coco wasn't fazed and even tried to push back the blonde, but they're both in a standstill, while having an intense staring contest. The student on the Mess Hall dare not interfere with the two.

"Let's how that beret of yours will last with a fight with me." Yin said with a growl.

"HANDS OFF THE HAT, IF YOU VALUE YOUR FAMILY JEWELS, PRETTY BOY!" Coco said back.

"BRING IT ON FASHIONISTA!" Yin's eyes started to glow red.

The two began punching each other and a new brawl ensues.

Coco kicked Yin in the gut putting distances between them. Yin immediately recovered from the blow and, run straight to Coco with a right hook. But, Coco ducked the punch and did a sweeping kick to trip Yin to the ground she put her heels on his right hand and, she roughly pulled his long pony-tail.

"Wow, your hair is kinda soft for a guy, what shampoo do you use?"

Yin growled in response.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Coco cooed at Yin.

"... I said NO ONE! TOUCHES! THE HAIR!" Yin screamed in anger as he exploded in flames. As he stood up his lilac eyes turned a crimson red. And those same crimson eyes glared at beret-wearing girl

The force of the explosion was enough to send Coco flying for a few meters.

"This is interesting." Coco snickered and began to run towards an enraged Yin.

Both of them exchanged blow for blow, and both them aren't letting the other get the advantage.

"Uwah, Coco. Yin please stop fighting." Velvet said in a panicked voice.

"Coco! Stand down!" a dark skinned man shouted.

"Stay out of this Fox!" Coco snarled as she a right hook to Yin.

The man now known as Fox was taken aback from Coco's out lash, but he shrugged it off. There was another member a giant of man, but he stayed silent.

Meanwhile, on their table.

"That idiot will get himself expelled one of these days and the worst part he is my leader. And that isn't good for my record." Weiss said as she is massage the bridge of her nose.

"That's it! This madness has gone far enough." Weiss slammed her hand on the table and stood up and planned to stop this madness that is Yin.

"Stop, that isn't necessary." Jaune said as he pointed towards the double-door of the mess hall that flew open and revealed a really angry Glynda.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS MESS!" Glynda's voice boomed across Mess Hall.

Everyone froze in terror as they felt Beacon's Iron Disciplinarian(dub by the students.) anger.

"They did it!" Everyone pointed towards Yin and Coco including Nore and Pyrrhus.

"Wha! TRAITORS!" Yin shouted in anger.

"YOU TWO, DETENTION NOW!" Glynda commanded.

Despite, Yin's short temper he was easily silence by the woman's rage alone. While, Coco just grumble.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Your punishment isn't going wait for itself, move it!" With that Yin and Coco begrudgingly went to the detention room.

"And, you two!" Glynda pointed her crop duster towards Pyrrhus and Nore. Both of them froze in terror and they were visibly shaking.

"I will pass this off as a warning since this your first violation and Yin had already two violation. But! I wouldn't be so kind the next time, UNDERSTAND!?" Glynda said with anger in her voice.

The two boy's rapidly shook their heads out of fear of the woman. And quickly fled to their table.

"Now, go along." Glynda shooed the crowd of students and all of the students returned to their tables.

Glynda sighed.

"I am getting old of this crap." Glynda muttered understand her breath. **(A/N: Glynda isn't going to take shit from anyone.)**

Then, she waved her crop-duster and her semblance worked it's magic, it easily fixed the two broken pillars made by the fight. And it arrange the table where Yin fought, as well as fixing the plates.

Glynda proceeded to carry the unconscious Team CRDL to the infirmary via telekinesis.

"You, I expected better of you, Pyrrhus." Weiss barked at the red head as she points an accusing finger at him.

Pyrrhus sheepishly chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"This is no laughing matter! This might go to **our** permanent record what do you have to say for yourself!" Weiss said her voiced laced in anger.

"Well, I don't just want to stand around and watch if someone was being oppressed." Pyrrhus said with conviction.

"She is the heiress of the SDC, she wouldn't know oppression even if it happened in her face. You Schnee's act all high and mighty you people think everyone beneath you, are nothing more than just a mere insect. All you care about is your reputation." Blake said with a passive voice but this it held a tint of anger.

"How dare you! You know nothing about me!" Weiss said fuming with anger.

Blake glared at heiress.

"Yes, I know nothing about you and all I need to know is you're a whiny bitch." Blake said back with an ever monotone voice showing only hints of anger.

"What! Auugh, this isn't worth my time! Say what you may, but I couldn't care less on what you think about me!" Weiss said with huff and left.

Blake's scowled and continued to glare at the heiress. And left the table to somewhere.

Meanwhile, Pyrrhus froze in shock he didn't know what to say. Rei was asleep all this time. (either Ruby, Jaune or Nore will fill her in later) Nore was eerily silent and didn't say a word he just stared. Ruby was panicking and didn't know what she should do. And, Jaune just observe and kept an sharp eye on Blake.

'I swear, Blake's bow twitched multiple times now. Back then, I thought nothing of it, but it's more obvious now. Pyrrhus or Yin should notice by now. I wouldn't want to discuss the matter near her, since I wouldn't want to jump into conclusions yet. Maybe, I will tell Yin and Pyrrhus and discuss it in a secluded area.' Jaune pondered.

Ruby the youngest of the group stayed silent, but her sliver eyes were filled worry. Blake's out lash was unsuspected she didn't really know what was happening in her brother's team and that worried her.

Ruby felt a hand on his shoulder and it was Jaune.

"Hey, don't worry. Yin is a strong guy he will find a way or another. He maybe an idiot but he isn't dense." Jaune reassured.

Ruby smiled a little. Jaune always made her feel better and he has his own way with words.

"Yeah, what am I worried about I should have more faith in Yin."

* * *

 **Detention Room: Afternoon**

* * *

The clicking of Glynda's heel is heard in the detention room. The room itself is made of a special Dust crystals that nullify the use of semblances and aura. The rooms walls are ivory colored and shaped in a circular dome, only a circular bulb is the only source of light on the room. Yin and Coco are both sitting on their own tube-shaped chair.

Yin was sitting in a slouche, his elbow are on his knees and his cupped fist on his chin. While, Coco has her arms crossed and her left leg crossed over her right knee. **(A/N: I know I suck at this so please bare with me.)**

"Yin Xiao Long, you have cases of multiple assault and battery and flirting in your first day alone. And now, you just severely beaten up Team CRDL. What do you have to say for yourself?" Glynda's glare didn't falter.

Yin raised his hand

"With all due respect, Miss Glynda. Those jack-asses were discriminating Velvet for being a Faunus. And, how I see it isn't a crime for being born. " Yin said in serious.

"Mr. Xiao Long, it's true that I disagree with how Team CRDL acts, and disciplinarian action is in check. But violence isn't always the answer." Glynda said in a firm tone.

Glynda sighed.

"Yin, you're a smart kid, but you always use your fist rather than your brain in a conflict." Glynda's tone was soft but it still held firm.

"I didn't signed up to be a Hunter just to watch people harass someone just because their different from the rest of us." Yin said back.

Glynda adjusted her glasses.

"Honorable, but that wouldn't save from your punishment."

Coco raised her hand.

"What am I doing here again?" she asked as Coco looked in-between her shades.

"Miss Adel, it's true your trying to protect your teammate. But, using violence is uncalled for and extremely immature example for your underclassmen. Misunderstanding or no I won't tolerate this."

"You two are to make an essay on reflecting on what you did. Understood?" Glynda glared at the two teenagers.

The two in question grumbled, but nodded.

Glynda snapped her finger and a pair of tables, pens and papers entered the room.

"I will be back in 2 hours behave yourself while I am gone." Glynda left the detention room through the automatic sliding doors.

Yin made an exasperated sigh.

'Better get this over with.'

He took the pen and began writing.

"Hey, Yin was it?"

"Yeah." Yin said as he wrote on paper.

"For a guy you got guts, especially against me." Coco jokingly said.

"Heh, for a girl you hit like a truck."

"I will take that as a compliment then."

Yin chuckled.

Yin didn't like being sucker punched by a hand-bag, but that didn't stop him from befriending this girl. To Yin fighting is a good foundation for friendship, somehow.

* * *

 **Beacon Garden - Evening**

* * *

The times from lunch fiasco and class went by in a flash and, dinner was really just a blur to Jaune, bits of small talk here and there. After dinner Jaune sat in a bench in Beacon's Garden. Jaune had been pondering over a certain bow-wearing girl thinking whether or not she's a Faunus or not.

Jaune sighed.

'What should I say."Hey, Blake I think your a Faunus and that's cool and all, I won't judge you." Like that would work. The clues and evidence are there but I don't know what to say.' Jaune mused to himself.

"Hey, Jaune you ok there, is that wall really interesting?" Ruby giggled.

"No, I was just thinking something, where's Nore and Rei by the way?" Jaune asked.

"They went back to the dorm, Rei wants to sleep-in already." Ruby sat next to Jaune.

There was silent was a silent between.

"It's a broken moon today." Ruby melancholically said.

Her silver eyes looked at the broken silver moon.

"They say, under a broken moon friendship grow stronger. Well, that's what my mom always said." Ruby said with a smile, but her silver eyes looked sad.

"What was she like?" Jaune asked.

"My mom?"

Jaune nodded.

"Well... She was super mom the baker cookies and slayer of monsters, she was my hero. Dad always said mom was tad bit reckless, but she didn't care if she saved someone's life that was good enough for her. And one day she..." Ruby trailed off.

"What happened to her?" Jaune carefully asked.

"... When I was 7 she died..." A small tear fell from her cheek.

"Ruby, I..."

"No, it's ok it was a long-time ago ever since then I was determined to be strong like her. No matter what." Ruby rubbed the tears in eyes and it shone with a new found determination.

"Ruby, that's really mature of you." Jaune said in a hush tone.

"Really? Thanks, I mean you're a really good friend to me, Jaune." Ruby beamed.

"Likewise."

"Ruby, could you go back to our dorm and, I will be here for a few minutes. And, curfew will be in effect soon." Jaune said.

"Sure, just don't get caught ok? Bye." Ruby left the garden.

Jaune sighed as soon as Ruby left.

"I know you're there." Juane glanced in the shadows.

"So you've noticed." From the shadows came out, Blake.

"Yeah, I noticed another thing, your bow." Jaune pointed his fingers shaped like a gun at Blake's bow.

"Your hiding something aren't ya?"

Blake glared at the Arc.

"Bulls-eye." Jaune said as his finger moved in a gunshot-like fashion.

" _So, what are you going do about it_." Blake threatened.

"Nothing." Jaune shrugged.

"Why?" Blake said her eye's cautiously scanned Jaune.

"There are obvious hints that'll say you're a Faunus, but I wouldn't parole about it to everyone."

"And, it's up to you to decide if you want to share to us, about it. I respect privacy and, curfew in a few minute so bye." Jaune waves his hand and left the garden.

Blake looked to the Arc left and, sighed. She was worried about nothing, He was an Arc of course he wouldn't blackmail her. She felt stupid for thinking Jaune of all people will rat her out, maybe I should apologise to him.

* **whistle** *

Blake's blood run cold, when she looked back she saw Cardin come out of the window from the Dorm near the Garden.

"Did I heard that right. Did I just heard that you were an animal." Cardin snickered.

"Faunus." Blake retorted.

"Same thing."

Blake growled at the brunette.

"What are gonna do, Winchester." Blake said.

"I will tell the whole school body, unless..."

"Unless what!" Blake spatted out.

"You do everything we ask." Cardin smugly said.

"If I don't!?"

"I would tell the faculty that a savage animal threaten a student. And, I don't think that Ice Bitch and, that Fiery Asshole wouldn't someone like you in their team, would they now."

"Don't worry I won't request anything sexual, I don't want to have my hand dirtied by an animal."

Blake growled in anger.

"So, do we have a deal." Cardin handed out his hand.

Blake glared at brunette and swatted his hand away.

"Fine." Blake grumbled.

"So we have a deal, now then let's started this tomorrow, I will hold my end of the bargain and, if you don't well let's just say your school life will be a living hell." Cardin laughed as he entered the window of his room.

Blake scowled and dreaded the situation she is in.

"Someday, I my kind will be free. Someday." Blake muttered.

* * *

 **Omake**

 **~My Little Lotus Flower 2~**

* * *

"I'am back." Ruby said as she open the door of their room

Returned to their dorm the first sight that met her was...

Nore making-out with a sleeping Rei.

Nore's lip were connected to Rei's small lips and his strong hand were around Rei's small ones and Nore's other hand was on Rei's left breast. Nore's body was hovering over the small girl.

Nore was shirtless and, was only wearing his orange pajama pants. While, Rei in the other hand was in her usually pajama, but some buttons were open, thus her small shoulders were revealed. Her bra was loose, but it still remained intact.

Ruby gasped and her face was all red like her cape.

While, all color in Nore's face was drained.

Nore immediately removed himself from the sleeping girl when he heard her leader's gasp of surprise and, his eyes darted towards their dorm room's door in panic.

Nore quickly close the door and Ruby was really surprise to how fast was Nore going from the bed to the door.

Nore's turquoise orbs glared at Ruby's sliver one.

"You saw me eating pancakes in the bathroom. **Okay!** " Nore said with a cold sounding voice.

"What?" Ruby asked in confusion.

 **"You. Saw. Me. Eating. Pancakes. In. The. Bathroom. OKAY!"** Nore's eyes narrowed dangerously at Ruby.

Ruby felt her spine shivered at the ginger terifying gaze. She nodded rapidly out of fear.

Nore's happy-go-lucky demeanor return and, he wore his black t-shirt that has a 'I heart pancakes' logo on it.

"Hahaha, Ruby you got there me there." Nore to Rei and fix her disheveled clothes.

"Eating pancakes in the bathroom." Nore laughed.

"Y-yeah, your just eating pancakes, h-hehehhe." Ruby nervously said. She immediately dashed for the bathroom and, prepare a really cold shower.

Nore sighed. He looked at Rei's peaceful sleeping face. It was the most beautiful thing that Nore ever saw and, he isn't planning to share it. He walked towards the sleeping girl and, kissed her in the forehead.

"Goodnight. I love you." Nore whispered in her ear.

Rei still remained oblivious of Nore's display of affection.

After that went to the bed on the right corner, right beside Rei's bed.

* * *

12:50 A.M

* * *

And, Ruby's mind didn't let her sleep that night that memory was burned into her head.

'Their lips were connects it's like they're meant to be with each other. They felt so right.'

'What if I did it with Jaune?' She asked herself.

Ruby realized what she thought.

'Bad Ruby! Bad Ruby! Bad Ruby!' She scolded herself.

She shifted to the left and, what she saw was Jaune's sleeping.

Her cheeks blushed in a crimson hue. She felt her face heat up.

'I don't like Jaune in that way, right?' Ruby asked.

Ruby's sliver eyes travelled elsewhere to the room and, her eyes fell on the broken moon behind the window.

'Maybe... Just maybe.'

Ruby stared at ceiling and contemplated for what seems like a century and, her body finally decided to rest.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again.**

 **I am so sorry for updating a century too late, though my update schedule is quite ludicrous and random. (Since I procrastinate all month.) I haven't been active in multiple aspect such as my art blogs in Tumblr, trist-works. (I swear I am lazy as fuck.) But, I will resume proper schedule some time in July or August.**

 **The idea of Blake being the on the receiving end of Cardin's blackmailing was from the story, Of Another D'Arc and it's also hard to blackmail someone like Jaune (Haven't you heard I am Jaune~desu ka. I am not sorry.). I know that Yin has the spotlight for now. Yin in this story is that really smart guy when he thinks, but he has a short-temper kind of guy.**

 **The next genderbended cast are.**

 **1\. Team SSSN (Yay, Black Sun.)**

 **2\. Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai**

 **By the way I might make a small omake series about this AU some prompts, fluffs and drabbles here and there. I will begin writing them after Forever Fall. And, I will also make a mini-series about Nore and Rei's backstory in there hometown Valhalla called, My Little Storm Flower. So, watch out for that.**

* * *

 **Fixed some grammar here and there and added an Omake.**

* * *

 **Notes**

1. **jaun·diced**

/ˈjôndəst/

 _adjective_

adjective: **jaundiced**

synonyms: bitter, resentful, cynical, soured, disenchanted, disillusioned, disappointed, pessimistic,skeptical, distrustful, suspicious, misanthropic;

envious, jealous

ex. "a jaundiced view of the world"


End file.
